Axis Powers Hetalia: Questions and Answers
by killahxbunnay
Summary: We all know you've been dying to ask them that one special thousand questions, so here's your chance!
1. Chapter 1

killahxbunnay: Hey one and all Axis Powers Hetalia fans! We all know you have that one special question you want to ask one of the APH characters, so, go ahead!

Ask away, we don't mind.

Just send a review in like this example:

killahxbunnay:

Dear France,  
Why are you such a pedo?

Latvia: ... Rach... that wasn't very nice....

France: you wish you could be as sexy as I am~ Am I correct, my beautiful fans?

killahxbunnay: ... Anyway, do that!

But only for offical countries!

Vietnam is not official yet. You can look up the offical ones and if it's not official and you send it in, I'll send you it back and say its not, and you can just keep asking questions okay?

So send 'em in soon!


	2. Stark tape name love gas

These are the replies that were read and replied from 1 AM to 5:41 PM...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**yggdrasilxxx  
**dear north and south Italy,  
why do you sleep stark naked?

Dear yggdrasilxxx,  
This is North Italy! Brother's in Spain at the moment, so I'll answer your question for you. Well, when Grandpa was with me, he said that it's better to sleep like that to not cut off circulation in your body. I don't really understand it but, he's so smart so I followed what he said!! Doesn't everyone sleep like that?

- Feliciano Vargas

**  
queen of the solar system  
**Dear UK,  
Why are you such a Tsundere about America? Is it because you like him?

Dear queen of the solar system,  
W-what are you talking about? I'm **not** tsundere towards him…! You're… you're just seeing things! N-no I don't like him…! That'd be… that'd be-it's just not…

- Arthur Kirkland

**ALiCE'S EMOTiON**

Dear Latvia,  
Next you get raped by Russia will you record it for me? please? ; A ;

Dear ALiCE'S EMOTiON,  
This is Russia replying to Latvia's mail, hi! Even though Latvia's not here right now, I'll be sure to tape it for you! Everyone wanted to see what would happen, I'll be happy to record it for you next time when I find him, alright?

- Ivan Braginski

**MAXIMILIEN SIX**

Dear Ukraine, how do you feel about your brother having taken away your gas?

Dear MAXIMILEN SIX,  
Well… It's a touchy subject… but… I don't really hate him, that much for it. We're secretly finding more gas without his knowledge though, please don't tell him! We do need it here, and he has a lot of gas where he is…!

- Ukraine

**Alternate Life**

Dear Canada,  
I know how you feel, being all alone and stuff... So would you feel better if  
I paired you up with Russia and China?

Dear Alternate Life,  
Yes, it's very… sad… everyone seems to think I'm my brother! Do I really look that much like him? I thought I looked different… Russia and China? Could you write a story where everyone knows me? That'd be really great to finally be recognized for 'Canada' and not 'Hey its that America guy again'… Thank you for writing! I feel so honored that I've been written to!

- Matthew Williams

**  
red-jello04**

Okay okay! I'm going to ask!! To Austria!! xD

Ne Austria (can I call you Roderich?),  
Why did you moan when France (was it really him) raped you? Was he really  
that good?? Were you embarassed when Hungary saved you back then?? Do tell do  
tell!!

Oh yeah, I love you Liuthania!! Don't let Ivan get to you!! You're way better  
than him!!

Dear red-jello04,  
You may call me Roderich, I wouldn't be upset if you called me that at all, being called 'Austria' all the time gets upsetting. A-ah… that incident… How did you know about that!... … Well… I wasn't exactly raped, more on the lines of being molested and almost raped, but Magyar (Hungary, if you might not know) saving me wasn't an embarrassing thing. I was embarrassed at the fact she was seeing me without my shirt on properly… a lady as young as herself shouldn't be seeing those sort of things. Lithuania said that he's thankful that you think that. He said "Ah… but Russia's not that bad if you get to know him, just takes a little bit of neglect".

- Roderich Edelstein

**xkbx: Well, that's all that's sent in so far! I'll be updating one more time tonight at midnight in Iowa time (that's eastern? Or is it central?) well its 5:37 pm now so that should give you a clue. Send in as many as you want! I'll be putting their replies up every day and every day at midnight.**


	3. Puppy cross baby age

Second replies are always the best…  
-------------------------------------------------------

**  
btamamura  
**Dear Poland,  
why is it that you speak in the Valley Girl accent? Oh, not that I have a problem with that, I find it endearing. Also, do you really crossdress? If so, what is your fave outfit? I've got to know! I adore crossdressers!

Dear btamamura,  
Of course I like, crossdress. The best outfit is the school uniforms with Lithuania! Have you seen that? We look like girls, but we make the best girls ever while crossdressing don't you agree!

- Feliks Łukasiewicz

**  
queen of the solar system  
**Dear England, Why do you end up taking in so many kids?  
Dear America, Do you ever wish the other nation-tans would stop calling you idiot behind your back?  
Dear Hungary, Where do you keep your frying pan when you aren't using it? And more importantly where can I get one like it?

Dear queen of the solar system,  
I don't take any of them in by chance. America I took in because he's like my little brother, literally. Hong Kong I won from China when I attacked Nanjing and I forced him to make a treaty giving me Hong Kong. It gave me so much trade you know! I was the king of the seas, not only as a Pirate, but now as a trader, how great is that to be. Canada… Isn't really mine, he's Americas problem thankfully. And Sealand… oh don't get me started on him. We're rivals ever since I 'stole all his people'. Sealand only has a population of four you know? Its really pathetic that he still blames me.

- Arthur Kirkland

They're calling me an idiot behind my back?... Well that would be nice if they started calling me 'hero' don't you think? Does Arthur call me an idiot? I know he does when he's drunk but otherwise he's pretty nice to me! Does Russia call me an idiot too…? I at least know little Canada doesn't! He thinks of me as a hero, I'm sure of it!

- Alfred Jones

Where do I keep the frying pan? In my jacket of course! One of the places you don't want France to touch you, that's where you keep it. It comes in very handy and it's easy to take out. You can get one at any market but I got mine from some of my people who thought that it'd be best to protect myself!

- Elizaveta Héderváry

**  
xXAddictedtoPockyXx  
**Okay…  
Roderich, tell us the truth, have you ever screwed Elizaveta yet?

Dear xXAddictedtoPockyXx,  
No I haven't! I…it's not something a lady her age should be thinking about yet, or even doing… I don't know what would happen if I tried, I guess one day I might see what happens. She hasn't even brought it up, just has helped me get away from France when he was molesting me on April Fools day.

- Roderich Eldenstein

**  
hinatasXbestXfriend**

Dear England,  
Who raised Canada? You or France? Or did everyone forget about him?

Dear hinatasXbestXfriend,  
Well… yes, France and I didn't know about him at all until America told us. Neither of us remembered to go over and see who Canada was. America found and raised Canada though, it scared France a bit that he was taking care of a new country when he wasn't even over my age… And we won't go into how old I really am at the moment… Because I'd probably loose more people who think I'm actually good at something, if I say when I was formed.

- Arthur Kirkland

**  
pigeongirl12005**

Dear Finland,  
Why don't you admit that Su-san is your husband? Is it because you don't like him? Please let that not be true. Oh and about Hana Tamago, what do you feed him? (And why'd you want him to be named Bloody Hana Tamago?)

Dear pigeongirl12005,  
Well we're not technically… I mean, I think of Su-san as close friends and we even have a puppy! B…But do I have to answer the second one? He's looking over my shoulder and… it's really difficult to say if he does that… Hana Tamago, I feed him regular dog food made by Su-san and some biscuits! Well I thought it was cute… isn't it? Bloody Hana Tamago, it sounds cute to me but Su-san said I couldn't name a dog that so I cut the 'Bloody' part off of it. It sounds okay still… but I really wish it was Bloody Hana Tamago.

Su-san says I'm not good at naming things.

- Tino Väinämöinen

**|~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~|**

**kxb: Thanks for all their letters! Keep sending them in, they need more love? Another will be up tomorrow. The more you write, the more answers you will get from your person you send it to… yeah. So write more or just write to multiple countries if you want more answers.**


	4. Movies Love Allies Sleep

We must love one another... or die... - We should tell this to England.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
queen of the solar system  
**Dear Arthur,  
Do you miss being a badass?

Dear France,  
Who do you like molesting the most? England or Austria?

Dear queen of the solar system,  
Yes, I do miss being a badass! I used to be ruling the seas as a pirate and destroying everyone's trade, even Spain! Did you know that? Of course you did, I'm legendary in all the stories they tell about me.

- Arthur Kirkland

Well my dear, the question is, who is easier to molest? The answer to that would be Austria. He really doesn't know how to stop, he's just like me~! So is England, have you ever seen what's in his apartment before? Oho he has such a dirty mind for saying he's innocent and doesn't watch anything. England takes more work to try to molest, but Austria, all you have to do is pounce and there you go~… until Hungary comes over…

- Francis Bonnefoy

**  
Pkai  
**Dear Russia-san  
I've been wondering about this for a long time…  
How/why did you and France form an alliance?

Dear Japan,  
How do you feel about being paired up with England or China? Do you like it?

Dear Pkai,  
Well, I need him to join Russia don't I? The world will be one someday as I rule it, and France would have to be in that alliance to make it complete, so I thought of making an alliance with him and he agreed totally willingly. It just is a great thing to know that everyone's coming together so soon when I haven't even done a single thing.

- Ivan Braginski

… Well, it gets kind of annoying to hear that I've been 'paired' with them. China's my older brother in a very big sense and it would seem wrong to even think about going that far with him, don't you agree? He taught me how to rule a country and then I back-stabbed him to try to get rid of his power. It didn't work so well did it. England on the other hand seems…. crazy? How should I say it… He thinks he sees people in my house, but, I live alone…

- Honda Kiku

**  
red-jello04  
**This time I'll ask France and Japan!  
Ne ne, why do you call Austria's… ehem… nipples 'sacred things'? Just wondering. Also, if you like Austria, why still persue Romano? Wouldn't that be awkward?

Okay Kiku,  
Tell me seriously and no lies, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING FOR GREECE? Come on and admit it… You two slept together, right? XD

Dear red-jello04,  
Oh because they're just so… perfect! Have you ever seen a sculpture, well, that's what they look like up in person-!! So chiseled and refined that it's just too easy to want to molest him, even Hungary was watching us~. We all knew she wanted to join in. Of course it's not awkward~ I molest anything that's cute! I haven't gotten to dear China yet because he never comes around and can't be jumped on… I tried it before, and got hurt… badly…

- Francis Bonnefoy

As friends or…? Well… we are really good friends… We did sleep in the same bed when he came to Japan… does that count as anything? I didn't have any more room so I guess I just let him sleep there. Do you know why everyone from where Italy and Greece is, why they sleep naked? I really don't get it myself and it was a bit awkward.

- Honda Kiku

**  
RianoKitsune  
**Dear Canada,  
Do you ever feel like punching America in the face? I mean, it would make sense.

Dear Cuba,  
What is your eyesight prescription? If you need to get glasses, please do, so you can spot America farther away (And stop mistaking Canada for him).

Dear RianoKitsune,  
Well, some times…! But who doesn't when you're ignored like me? I get punched a lot for what my brother has done, so, I just hope that I won't get hit anymore because of him, it's really starting to hurt after a while. And no one remembers to tell me when the meetings are, they say they tell my brother but… Maybe they didn't? I went to one of them though and I don't want to go back anytime soon. I'll just stay in Canada with my polar bear and with whatever fans I have! :)

- Matthew Williams

My eyesight's great! Have you ever put those two side by side when you just look? They look exactly the same! And when I got Canada that one time by accident, I didn't know much of what America looked like since it was a first meeting, so, that might've been why I mixed them so much that day. It would be nice though if they both didn't have such similar looks, the only difference is their hair, it gets annoying sometimes you know?

- Cuba

---------------------------------:

_**kxb: End of 3rd letters that were put up late! Blame the internet for not letting anything work right... Just send 'em in today and the rest of the year! They'll be tied u-... I mean, happily sitting in their chair waiting~!**_


	5. Sleep love sunflower partyhat!

_The new number will always be remembered…_

**Lupinesque  
**Dear Russia,  
Just to say Я тебя люблю and I'm a huge fan of yours! Also, please accept my sympathy for your chaotic history - you deserve some sunshine & sunflowers for once! Alright, so here are my questions. Why is Lithuania your favourite, and why are you so terrified of Belarus? She's tiny.

Dear Germany,  
Why so serious?

Dear Canada,  
Why do you take all that crap from America? You've done so well for yourself! I know you're probably too nice to do this, but next time America is bothering you just casually bring up how his currency is worth less than yours at the moment!

Dear England,  
I'm a Londoner, so from Brit to Brit - HIGH FIVE!! Lol anyway, where the helldid you get those unicorns from? I searched the entire countryside for them when I was like, five.

Dear Lupinesque,

Why thank you Lupinesque, and, Спасибо. Hopefully my moment will come soon where Russia will retake what was ours. Lithuania stays by me you know? Even if I verbally and physically abuse him at times, he still stays right there like a tree, then again even if you don't want him to be there at times. Belarus…. have you seen her try to get to you? She will move a sky scraper to find you. She almost destroyed all of Russia trying to find me before.  
- Ivan Braginski

Because! In war you have to be serious and if you want people to calmly explain their thoughts without breaking into WWIII then I must be serious… for the sake of not having to pay off a debt again…  
- Ludwig

Well, he's my brother you know. So I can kind of understand how we look alike but, I've always thought I looked totally different…! During the first week I went to the meetings, I got hit **so** many times that I didn't know if I should fight back or not but then they'd just hit me more, right? It is, isn't it? Brother doesn't realize it but he needs to start thinking quickly doesn't he? I want to help but… I don't want to be dragged down!  
- Matthew Williams

You can't see them? Then you must be going blind! They're **everywhere** in the UK! There are pixies, fairies, unicorns, trolls, mini trolls, even the duck spirits starting to roam around! Well then you must've been a blind five year old. I saw them everywhere when I was first there; it was the best thing ever to see them all across the lands. There's not as many now, but there are a lot of them still! Just don't step on a circle in the grass okay!  
- Arthur Kirkland

**Pkai**

Dear Canada,  
Do you feel popular? Everyone's been writing to you on this thing.

Dear Su-san,  
I'll just ask you since I know I won't get a straight answer out of Finland. Is he really your wife? (making you the husband) And when was the ceremony?

Dear N. Italy,  
What are you really thinking? For all we know you could be evil or something. Please tell. (and none of the pasta and gelato stuff)

Dear Pkai,  
Oh! I feel a bit better having all these letters. After being beat up and mistaken for Brother so much, it feels nice to finally get recognized and have fans! He said he'd always have a lot more fans than me, but, I think that I can finally win at something, maybe! I really hope so!  
- Matthew Williams

We are joined, yes. The two countries are big allies and you could call it that. I guess you could say 1809 was the 'ceremony'. But then again, it could be 1905. Depending on how you look at it.  
- Berwald Oxenstierna

… Really thinking? … An… and no pasta? … Hm… Well, I've been wondering why Germany took me out to dinner and gave me flowers and this ring with a tomato on it. It's odd isn't it? That's been bugging me for sometime now! He keeps looking at this book as well, do you think he's trying to get rid of me? …….. Nah!  
- Feliciano Vargas

**queen of the solar system**

Dear Arthur,  
Does it suck when fangirls call you a tsundere? Or when they purposely write your name as "Uke"? Or when they make you do kinky things with France and America in doujins, fan art and fan fiction?

Dear Canada,  
How do you deal with Quebec, Newfoundland, Ontario, and co.? Are they troublesome?

Dear queen of the solar system,  
Finally! Someone who gets my troubles with these fangirls! Yes, it bugs me, **a lot**. I can see where they get the 'tsundere' thing, and that I can live with for a while, not very long, but for a while. But when they start using "Uke" or start paring me up with America and _**France**_ that's where I draw the line. Do you know what it's like to live with France? He taunts you to no end and makes you want to throw him into the ocean. And America's doing okay but he still needs to learn, I mean, I taught him a lot but it seems like he hasn't learned anything in reality.  
- Arthur Kirkland

They're not too bad, Quebec is really nice though. He keeps the old traditions and I heard its going really well at the moment. Newfoundland hasn't talked for a while; Ontario though is causing me some stress. He keeps bugging me about my polar bear and why I have it around. Otherwise they're all pretty good to have around.  
-Matthew Williams

**EvilSpork**

Dear Germany,  
Does the name The Holy Roman Empire bring back memories?

Dear England,  
What would you do if you were locked in a room alone with Partyhat!Russia?

Dear Latvia,  
You're usually a shy and reserved country, but you approached Sealand on your own by stabbing him with a flower! Does that mean you have a crush on him?

Dear Finland,  
Have you, your husband Su-san, Seland, and Hana-tamago had any cute family moments yet? If so, please explain!

Dear EvilSpork,  
Yes… a lot of memories. Most that I want to forget though. Like the time that everyone ran to me for hiding just because I was lenient on laws about them at the time… I should've had them been caught by the Pope!  
-Ludwig

… Is there a way out? As in, a wall, or a window? Or even a vent would do. I couldn't live in that room with Partyhat!Russia. He would have the **perfect** chance to get revenge on me for taking away his vodka. Neither of us like each other, so if it was dark in that room and he had his crowbar, I would be really doomed wouldn't I? That's exactly what would happen if I got locked in a room with him. Or I might even try to climb out a vent or widow.  
- Arthur Kirkland

Well-you see-I really wanted to make another ally country! And Sweden told me that if I was going to do that, I needed to be more aggressive and just do something to show I wanted to be their friend. And Russia said that a flower is a sign of friendship, so, that's why I did that… does that help at all?  
- Raivis Galante

Family moments? We're all a family now? Well… no, we really haven't had any… Sealands not even by us any of the time to tell you the truth! Hana Tamago and I went to the park with Su and Hana Tamago chased this ant all around the park! Su got really mad at Hana Tamago but I thought it was really adorable to see.  
- Tino Väinämöinen

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**

Germany,  
how do you feel about N. Italy now that you've taken him out and proposed to him and everything?

Hungary,  
so, how was your bed life with your husband when you were still married?

Dear xXAddictedtoPockyXx,  
W…Well… He didn't take any of it well! He started saying sorry a lot and at the moment I'm trying to find a book on how to fix all of that! I did exactly what the book told me to though, and I think it went pretty well for the most part! I still would like to do that again though, to see if I could do better.  
-Ludwig

With Roderich? Well nothing, seriously. Roderich kept on telling me that it 'wasn't something a woman my age should be doing' but, I really would hope that I could see his body again like when France molested him…!  
- Elizaveta Héderváry

**kxb: Keep sending~! That was the most so far wasn't it! That's good! Send in a lot of questions, poor Canada's feeling so loved now-!**


	6. Faeries spain sun scared

_**Getting back on task never felt so good  
--------------------------------------**_

**queen of the solar system  
**Dear Arthur,  
What happened to Scotland, Ireland, and Wales? Are they living in your closet?

Dear Alfred,  
Do you miss Arthur sometimes?

Dear queen of the solar system,  
Technically they're all living by themselves and out of my hair. Scotland… Scotland's my brother, Ireland I took over the north after how many years of war? And for Wales… Wales is just hiding in a box I bet. Scotland is the _worst_ brother **ever**.  
- Arthur Kirkland

Yes! Of course I miss England. He never goes to visit and he always seems to think that I'm some unrefined person! How crazy is that?! He also says I eat too many hamburgers and that his food is better… It really isn't…  
- Alfred F. Jones

**  
Lang Noi  
**Dear China –  
How the heck do you put up with all those younger siblings? I only have one, and he's like South Korea! I feel like strangling him sometimes, and then the rest of the family fill in the blanks. Argh…

Dear Canada –  
What was it like kicking butt in WWI? Did you get acknowledged by anyone for driving the Germans back 10 miles in a day?

Dear Lang Noi,  
I… really don't know, aru. Japan is more like a brother though! Korea… we're not even going to go into that, aru. He needs to learn that he _**isn't**_ the one who started everything, aru!! Aiya… what am I to do though? Hong Kong and Taiwan, they're not that bad in general. But Taiwan and Hong Kong got taken away early so I don't miss them much, aru.  
- Wang Yao

It was great! Though… no, I didn't get acknowledged by anyone for it… they just continued to work on and didn't think to even say 'Good Job Canada' or 'Wow you did great'. It really isn't fair to be up here sometimes…  
- Matthew Williams

**  
DrakeGirl-San  
**Dear Alfred,  
As an American girl from Arizona, I wanna say just how cool (funny) I think you are! And while I'm here, I wanna ask – where'd you get the jacket? (And where can I get one?)

Dear Ivan,  
Somehow, I'm immune to your intimidation. Does that mean something's wrong with me? Also, how do you feel about my friend and I planting sunflowers in her backyard in your honor?

Dear Arthur,  
My ancestors from my mother's side hail from your country, so I've been gifted with the knowledge of magical creatures. I'd like to visit England someday, where are some good places to see ghosts, pixies, and unicorns? Also, is there any dragon activity going on over there?

Dear DrakeGirl-San,  
Why thank you! I always like to be told I'm funny! My jacket huh! Well, I got that from the air-force! You can probably look it up on this 'google' and be able to find some on e-bay or some other jacket sites!  
- Alfred F. Jones

No, it just means that you need to come to Russia soon ^.^~ You're planting sunflowers in the backyard? Go right ahead, just make sure none of them die or get stepped on… ok?  
- Ivan Braginski

Really now? Well then you should know that all of the 'mythical' creatures roam around England 24/7. Have you seen my house? There's millions of them there as well. They are my minions! Dragons? No, you'll have to see China for that one. Or probably Scotland or somewhere, wherever that lockness or whatever monster is.  
- Arthur Kirkland

**  
Neko Syaoran  
**Dear S. Italy,  
I've got a few questions… so, here it goes! Do you hate your brother; if so, why? Also, how do you really feel about Spain?

Dear Neko Syaoran,  
I don't… _hate_ him. I might dislike him at times, you've seen him… he's an embarrassment to Italy… Always sleeping with Germany like that and thinking he's so innocent… so I don't hate him in the sense… A-about Antonio…? W-well… I guess he's really go-good, he's been there for me a lot you know…? And he helped me a lot, but then something about Pirates came up with him…  
- Lovino Vargas

**  
LisaLisaLavi**

Dear Russia (May I call you Ivan?),  
I know what it's like to become utterly insane because of massive amounts of stress, so don't feel alone. We have our moments but other than that, we're perfectly normal, ne? Anyway, I was wondering, since Belarus is so intent on marriagemarriagemarriage, has she completely turned you off to the opposite sex?

Dear LisaLisaLavi,  
Please, do call me Ivan. Yes! That's how it works sometimes right…? I don't get it though how they could… it doesn't make much sense right…? Belarus… scary isn't she… No not really. As long as they're not like Belarus and they aren't afraid of her sending hate mail, then I'd gladly take that person to be mine. Besides, it's too amusing at times.  
- Ivan Braginski

**  
TheGoldenGryff**

Hey Arthur. Wait no, not that. Damn kids show. Hey UK,  
First of all, I'm English so yay. And like that other question, I've looked for mystical creatures before. Although I really love faeries. But I've looked everywhere and I think they're evading me. Although, I've had a run into two with ghosts and things, and so has my mum. My dad's way too skeptical though! Anyway ... bloody hell I've forgotten what question I wanted to ask. I'll come up with a new one or two. So, UK, who would you rather be paired with? If you could choose from anyone. Do you realize that Japan thinks you're crazy and that he can't actually seethe spirits? And uh ... do you realize how bloody wonderful you are? Seriously. Tons of pride for my country here~ Anyway, lots of love~ PS. Send a couple of faeries this way, please, I'd love to see them. Also, haha sorry for the ridiculously long post.

Dear TheGoldenGryff,  
The spirits or creatures won't come if you're expecting them. They always come when you're sleeping or maybe when you're not even looking! Did you know leprechauns follow you around at your heels while no ones looking? I bet you didn't know that. Yes, I do realize that! It's good to have someone admit what they've always felt about me, the other countries are just too scared that I'll be my pirate self again and chain them up in my ship. Ever wonder why Spain went down so quickly? All because of my pirate skills… I can't just _send_ faeries over like that. Remember they only come when you're not paying attention, or when you're just zoned out.  
- Arthur Kirkalnd

----------------------------------------

_kxb: I'm __**SO**__ majorly sorry for not posting, I finally got finished with my National History Day project, and it's going to Washington DC if it's good enough, funnily my project was on Qin Shi Huangdi! And guess how many sources he has? One._


	7. Amour Burgers Production Fun

_**Sick days and Spring-break = Best times to write**_

**DrakeGirl-San**

Dear Gilbert,  
What's up? Do you know any embarrassing/funny stories about your little brother? And would you be as kind to share one or two?

Dear Roderich,  
Why doesn't anything happen when people tug on your ahoge? I mean, stuff happens when people tug on Feliciano's or Lovino's, and Im Yun has his soul in his ahoge… seriously, I think lightning should strike from the sky when your ahoge's tugged on! … Okay, I'll be serious now. Do you take piano students?

Dear Vash,  
Since when did you make watches for Russia? (Really, my dad has one.) Also, did you ever think about making gun-shaped chocolates?

Dear DrakeGirl-San,

About Ludwig huh! Of course I have millions of them, its Ludwig, Germany, my little brother; he just walks himself into these things. It's that sad really, but then I'm allowed to embarrass him more during meetings. One of them is when, of course you've all heard of this, when Ludwig proposed to Feliciano while just trying to make a friend out of him. We all know it has to be more, that sap hung around Feliciano when he was a little nation as well. Hugging him, helping him clean, forcing Rodrich to become allies so he could see him more… It's really amusing.  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

Well DrakeGirl… the answer to that is that my hair really is just hair… I have to use hair gel to style my hair like that, unlike Feliciano, Lovino, and Yong Soo. Taiwan's though… I don't know if her hair does anything… since she's pretty connected to Yong Soo, Yao, and Kiku… mostly Yong Soo but, that's all I can tell. I take only few students, who are… almost at my level should I say. Only one every thousand years.  
- Roderich Edelstein

I've sold watches to Ivan for a while now. He's been taking my money as well. The way he started, was that he said he'd get all the countries together and he wanted weapons. So, I traded stupidly. NOW **MY** GDP is -30 because of him! … Gun-shaped chocolates? It would have no use in Switzerland. You can ask Liech…  
- Vash Zwingli

**  
LisaLisaLavi**

Dear Ivan,  
How old are you REALLY? And do you do ballet?

Dear UK,  
First of all, pirates are better than ninjas. You rock. Now that that's out  
of the way... I have a few British friends who came over to the 'States about  
three years ago. Both of them could hide their accents flawlessly within the  
first two months of living here in Virginia. So, I ask you, can you pull off  
an American accent? (And I don't mean redneck or Bronx, either. I mean just  
regular American speech.)

Dear Canada,  
I have a ton of Canadian friends, but the majority of them are conceited and  
stuck up. Is this bitterness of your countrymen because you're one of the most  
unrecognized nations out there, despite your landmass? And before reading  
Hetalia, I had no idea you were so... invisible. I wish I could hug you! I  
send my love!  
P.S.: Tell your people to stop killing seals. Yeah, I read the news, dammit.

Dear America,  
First of all, don't hate me for saying this, but Arthur's right. Burgers are  
horrible for you if you eat too many of them. Even if you don't gain weight  
from them or you work it all off, it still does horrible damage to your  
arteries. Same with sugar, the tiny crystals tear at the walls of your  
arteries. For the sake of the nation, try not to overdose on junk food.  
Please? Second, are you excited about turning 21 and getting the privilege of  
gambling? I was born in Reno, so I'm curious. I know how enticing those slots  
can be. (Not to mention KENO...)

Dear North Italy,  
I think your name is beautiful. I used to have a boyfriend who was  
three-fourths Italian. His last name was Italian, but he pronounced it wrong!  
(How ignorant!) I know many people may be saying your given name wrong, so  
I'll say it for people who don't know. Feh-lee-CHAH-no! -heart- Also, I'd like  
to say I hope you find your special someone one day! (Maybe you've already  
found them and you just don't know it. -wink-) I'd hug you but sadly, this is  
just a letter. I send my love!

Dear Lithuania,  
God bless you. You might be the only thing that's keeping Ivan sane. Also,  
you're awesome, and I've been told I look a lot like you, which makes both of  
us awesome.

Dear Germany,  
A few months ago I watched a German film called "Der Krieger und die  
Kaiserin". It is my favorite foreign film ever. I'd like to say I think your  
land is beautiful and I wish to go there one day. An old friend of mine was  
born in Munich. She said the countryside is to die for. Anyway, my question  
is, how much of a hassle is it living with Gil? Oh, and what's your image of  
the perfect family?

Dear Poland,  
Are you straight, gay, bi, or what? Just wondering, not meant to be  
offensive, but thought I'd ask if no one else had the stones to. :P xoxo

Dear Prussia,  
5 meters? Honey, no one wants that. Put it away.

Dear LisaLisaLavi,

Oh, me? I've been around since PreHistoric times~! Not as long as Arthur though, he's beyond 700,000 years old ^_^.  
- Ivan Braginski

Hah. Of course pirates are better than ninjas! I _was_ a pirate, thus making it great! I can't pull off Alfred's insane accents… I _can_ hide my accent though. It's only because I've had so long to practice it. France and both Italy's started to make fun of me for it, especially that Poland… I had to put up being alone with him for who knows how long. He would just sunbathe or talk about making the outfits I worked hard on, cuter and more "fashionable".  
- Arthur Kirkland

O-oh… Yes. We're a little bit bitter I suppose. We try to stop but, everyone seems to ignore us either way so, we just try to show them that we're here even if we sound kind of stuck up. I try to be nice though to the other countries, right? Thank you! It's appreciated a lot… Oh, the seal thing. W-well… I'm trying to handle that now… my polar bear keeps wandering off and eating a lot of them… I'll try and handle him better!  
- Matthew Williams

Burgers are WONDERFUL! I've been eating them since I was a little kid, I still can't get the taste addiction gone! You know? My boss introduced it to me when I was alone and Arthur wasn't there and Francis was teaching Matthew or off seeing Seychelles, so, I LOVED the taste of them! Oho, I'm pretty excited actually! Maybe this way I can get more money so I can help bring us out of the debt!  
- Alfred F. Jones

(´▽`) ~ Thank you! He pronounced his name wrong? Doesn't he know how to talk or no? Hehe, thank you for telling everyone! Maybe now they can fan over me while saying my name correctly? My special someone hm…? I hope it's soon! Don't you agree? Then we could go get some pasta together!  
- Feliciano Vargas

Ah, it's really not that hard! Compared to working with Feliks for so long, Ivan is kind of nice to be around sometimes. Oh, well that's good! Please keep looking like me and do well!  
- Toris Lorinaitis

Oh! That film, isn't it the best film of all! Haha, of course, come to Germany anytime to see how beautiful it is here. The country side is nice to live in, I used to live in the countryside of Germany a lot before I had to pay Francis his money… Well, my _brother _and I don't exactly live together. I forced him to live somewhere else so I wouldn't have to put up with him. A perfect family… Like one of those sitcoms Alfred made, sitting by a fire, not having to worry about anything outside. Something like that I guess…  
- Ludwig

I'm straight. Like, amazing, no? I just like to test everyone else. Plus, what guy doesn't like dressing this way? I don't see why you girls complain so much about these outfits, they're great!  
- Feliks Łukasiewicz

Some people want to…  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

**  
Tensai-chan**

Dear England,  
I'm British, and know from experience that most British people sing when they're drunk. So, what songs do you sing when you're wasted? Or are you one of those silent-but-violent drunks?

Dear Tensai-chan,

Me? Singing while drunk, oh of course not! Alfred says I'm an angry drunk who loves to yell, I get wasted _very_ easily. Just ask Alfred.  
- Arthur Kirkland

**  
Gothkitty**

Dear Alfred,  
Being a girl from Hawaii does Hawaii live with you? Do you two get along? Or is he/she somewhere else/ What about Alaska? Also I think you're awesome ^^. Want a jacket like yours but they're far too expensive and huge T_T.

Dear Canada,  
I just want to say: I remember you D:. *hugs* Also even though you and your brother don't get along too well do you still hang out and stuff?

Dear Japan,  
If I can ask…What's your relation with England? And last time visiting Hiroshima I folded a thousand cranes and left it in front of the statue of Sadako. It takes a lot of patience and time folding all those cranes. But it was worth it!

Dear Gothkitty,

Hawaii lives in Hawaii of course! She doesn't like to visit me much, she talks to Matthew a lot though. Alaska… has been very cold at the moment… .__.; Oh! Then I'll send a few to Hawaii right away so you can have one for no money!  
- Alfred F. Jones

Thank you! Oh, we still hang out of course. It's just that we don't agree on the same game sometimes. I usually hang around Francis if I can, he's really not _that_ bad actually…  
- Matthew Williams

It could be better. I'm making sure he never comes over again though. Last time he kept talking about spirits in the hot springs. Did you? Well then you have a wish… did you wish for something?  
- Kiku Honda

**Michi101**

Dear Poland,  
Did you notice unlike all the other countries, your legs are perfect for those skirts? I mean honestly, my friends thought you were a girl.

Dear Lithuania,  
HiHi! ^-^ You are pretty likeable too! This is a super quick question~ How close do you think Greece is to you? Do you like his kitties?

Dear Canada,  
You are like the coolest country in the world xD Anyway, how do you feel getting paired with Germany?

Dear Prussia,  
What is so important about everyone's vital regions? I started to abuse that joke with my friends and stuff, I hope that's alright. Psst, I don't know if you can squeeze this in, but, how do you feel about being paired with Russia-tan?

Dear Michi101,

Of course! That's what happened with the author's friend as well; she told her friend that I was a guy. You should have like, seen her reaction!  
- Feliks Łukasiewicz

Heracles? Well… his cats are pretty cute. But I don't know why he wants to be one in general… Heracles isn't that close to me, he's more close with Kiku.  
- Toris Lorinaitis

Hehe, am I really? L-Ludwig? Well to be honest… I really don't like him… did you hear the story of how I helped defeat Germany?  
- Matthew Williams

Well if you attack their vital regions then they'll easily be defeated! Hahaha, depends on how you abused the joke but… Ivan? I've never thought of that really. But, I'd rather be with Elizaveta than Ivan.  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

**  
ALiCE'S EMOTiON**

Dear Norway,  
Hi Norway! I've always wanted to ask you this. Do you have as many faeries as England? Or do you have more?

Dear Denmark,  
DENMARK! -loveslovesloves- So! Denmark. Do you miss Norway sometimes? I mean, after he got his independence from you. And your relationship is much further than friendship right?

Dear Prussia,  
ASNDFSFREJREF PRUSSIA. YOU ARE EPIC. YOU'LL ONEDAY RISE AGAIN. I KNOW IT. Ok so time for some questions! First, WHY ARE YOU SO EPIC? Second, What happened to HRE? Mean he was defeated and now he doesn't exist. Does he still roam around? Or did his body disappear all together? Third, what's the relationship with you and Austria? -hinthint-

Dear ALiCE'S EMOTiON,

Hi to you as well. No, we don't really have much faeries in Norway… I do have bumblebees though…  
- Norway

I miss him sometimes, but, I've done better though. His independence didn't really alter how I functioned so it didn't matter. Our relationship? Distant friends in a way.  
- Denmark

I don't know, I'm just that epic! Oh, you mean Ludwig? That was HRE. Yep, that was Ludwig when he was a little kid and not as pestering. My relationship with Roderich…? It's not that well. Since I tried to hit on Elizaveta before, he hasn't really _liked_ me since. Or, he hasn't ever really liked me.  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

**  
kitsunegirl**

Dear America,  
Italy has amazing artwork. France has the best food and England has made the most plays and writers in the world. What do you feel is the best thing you've given to the world?

Dear Italy,  
Why did you become friends with Germany? Your personalities are so different. Nothing against either of you, I'm German and my best friend is 100% Italian. But, come on! Opposites! Then again… am I one to talk?

Dear Fen,

MASS PRODUCTION! Yosh!  
- Alfred F. Jones

Oh! Ludwig is really nice. （・∀・）It's like how you never know how you get your best friend you know! Plus, Ludwig didn't have any friends when I was becoming his ally, everyone should have a friend!  
- Feliciano Vargas

**Pkai**

Dear England,  
Before I move onto the actual question let me just say that my friend and I made some scones the other day, and well… they turned out like crap. Is it just us or do you just have really bad food over there? I mean, I would have preferred Finland's food to what I ate O.o Moving on… You're always around faerie tale creatures and you can see the demons at Japan's house… but can you see why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch?

Dear France,  
You're sexy, but you probably already know that.

How do you feel about 'French Fries' and 'French Toast' being changed into 'Freedom Fries' and 'Liberty Toast' in America? Do you dislike him a bit for it or think that the 'French' was too good for American menus anyway?

Dear Pkai,

My food isn't horrible…! You just made it wrong is all! My food tastes GREAT! Maybe you just can't take the taste of how perfect it is… What? What kind of question about this 'Cinnamon Toast Crunch' is this! Bloody Alfred asked that a million times when he was a kid, it was hell! I still don't get why you people ask this kind of a question- hi! This is Alfred! No, England can't see why we love that cereal! Thanks though! ^_^v  
- Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland

Of course mon cheri! I know I'm that sexy, sexy originated in France! Well chou, I don't really think that the "French Fries" even can tie in with France, its far too simple for us French to notice it to be an important thing. Our menus are far to complicated for Alfred to understand in his small head but that's perfectly fine, we don't want him to try to prepare our perfect food!  
- Francis Bonnefoy

**  
Feysera**

Dear Austria & Hungary,  
Why on earth did you guys get a "divorce"? The Austria-Hungary alliance was the greatest! ;A; And well, now that you two aren't married anymore, how would you say your relationship is now?

Dear France,  
How come I don't see you molesting any women? O: I thought Ukraine was at least pretty hot.

Dear Prussia,  
How do you feel about Hungary? Really. 3

Dear N. Italy,  
What would you say is the best memory you had while living in Austria's household? ^^

Dear Feysera,

Well, our bosses were trying to make both of us greater than the other, and it wasn't doing any good for our countries so we just decided to cut it so that our bosses would stop fighting so much and just be quiet about the matter. We're still really close though! The treaty dissolving didn't really affect much you know.  
- Elizaveta Héderváry

Why I don't molest any women? Oho~ that's because my mon amour would be upset with me, and I don't wish to upset her at all. Mon amour would be so upset if I did so, I have cut back mostly on molesting some of the countries~ She's a lot happier now really~  
- Francis Bonnefoy

E-Elizaveta? She's… really good. But I don't see why she chose Roderich! It has to be because of their bosses…  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

Living with Roderich… (´ー｀) that's a really hard question… I would have to say when he was playing the piano all the time, it was really pretty~  
- Feliciano Vargas

--------------------------------

**kxb: Holy… :D Good job with sending so much in! Wahah, who is France's mon amour? Well D Only few know really. :) Um… Yeah. Send more in! And I guess check my profile for updates? Random stuff will be put up XD**


	8. Flower Revolution Wine Pasta

_**Waiting is not fun…**_

**Dark-Princess-Hikari**

Arthur! Oh my god! You're totally like, my fave character! I LOVE YOU! And you see faeries and unicorns as well! I have to ask though, do you see dragons? Because when I was little I had a dragon called Isabelle…Also, do you still love us Australians? We still love England…except maybe when you beat us at sports…as rare as that is. And, does it annoy you when Alfred takes the 'u' out of the words like 'colour'?

Ivan! Oh god. Ever since I saw you, I've been going around asking people if they'll become one with you. I WOULD. Also, my uncle used to have the most beautiful massive sunflowers ever. You would have liked them!

Alfred! You're awesome. And ego-tastic. And I'm so happy to see who your new boss is! Are you excited about it too? 'Cause he seems… better than your old boss…Also, do you still love us Aussies too? We still love you…even if your old boss didn't impress us much. (P.S. I think you're kinda like the fatherland. England is still the motherland. Hahaha. XD)

Matthew! Gah. Just, gah. I LOVE YOU TOO. Every Canadian I've ever met has reminded me of Australian's. Which, basically, means they're awesome. And funny. And I love your accent! HUG! Also. Is hockey really that… violent?

Francis! You are such a pervert… DON'T EVER CHANGE. PLEASE! Also…I love your food. Fantastic stuff right there. Also my sister says that French countryside is beautiful…Is she right?

Feliciano and Lovino! I know so many people from Italy…well. Okay. Australian born Italians. (I live a couple of hours away from the Italian-capital of Australia.) They're all such nice people! And Italian Nonna's really like to stuff you with food don't they? XD I love your food too. And pasta. M… pasta…

Ludwig and Gilbert! Gah. Ludwig. So adorable. Gilbert. FREAKIN' SPAZTASTIC. I LOVE YOU BOTH. My Dad went to Germany last year and said it was fantastic! And that the people he met were really nice…and that Wurst tastes great! So yay!

Liet! Oh. You poor, poor, sweet and utterly adorable country. Seriously. You just keep drawing the short stick with…slightly unstable situations…or countries…No matter. I LOVE YOU. You're too fantastic! And nice…

Kiku! I've wanted to visit you for like, half my life… which admittedly is still less than a decade. But whatever. I really wanna go to Japan! And I wanna go in the hot springs! They look so nice! Also. Please don't forget all your lovely mythology like Kappa's and spirits! It almost made me cry to realize that you were starting to forget it all…

To everyone else! LOVE. AND HUGS. I LOVE YOU ALL. I just can't type anymore because my next lecture at Uni starts in 10 and I have to get to the lecture theater… So. LOVE FOR YOU ALL AND HUGS AROUND.

Dear Dark-Princess-Hikari,

Hah, of course I see dragons! There's millions of them here! You all just can't see them, while I can. Depends, are you going to help me conquer the world? Alfred… He's turning into a git. He doesn't listen to anything I say! Or taught him…  
- Arthur Kirkland

Really? Are they going to become one with Russia…? Hah, really? Well, maybe they grew so much because I love sunflowers so much. Do you think that might be a good reason of why?  
- Ivan Braginski

I'm that ego-tastic? My new boss is really alright! My old one was as well, but, everyone has a boss they don't want, right! Of course I love you all! I'm the hero right? Heroes love everyone except ones with bad cooking, so cook well!  
- Alfred F. Jones

I've been getting a lot of that lately, which makes me kind of glad to be a 'forgotten' country…! Of course, hockey's violent. Though the author publishing this onto FanFiction loves it, so, I'll invite people to the games if they want…  
- Matthew Williams

Heh~ I wouldn't dream of it mon cheri. The countryside here is something you have to see, but, sadly, I wish you would come at a time when we are not like this.  
- Francis Bonnefoy

Waho~ We like to make sure everyone's full! If people are starving, how will that make them healthy? So~ no matter what we will make sure you are healthy if you visit~ Just don't eat all of the pasta~ save some for me~  
-Feliciano Vargas

This is Ludwig… Gilberts 'away', keh keh keh. Germany _**is**_ the best place to go no matter what others say! Wurst is the best food around as well!  
- Ludwig

Heh, it's really not that bad. I don't mind it most of the time, there's nothing to worry about. Sometimes the short end can be good, right?  
- Toris Lorinaitis

Really… well, Japan is known for its hot springs… you should visit them and the guppies. If your stressed or anything, that is. The Kappa's hm… well, I don't really know much of them anymore… or why Arthur keeps saying people are in my house when they're not but, I'll see what happens right?  
- Kiku Honda

**  
queen of the solar system**

Dear Everyone,  
How do you feel about the BL fangirls slashing you?

Dear Arthur and Francis,  
Was the hundred years war payback for Francis BL-raping Arthur in 1066?

Dear Arthur,  
Do you miss the days when you were known for great literature such as: Austen, Dickens, Shakespeare etc. as opposed to just being known for Harry Potter?

Dear queen of the solar system,

This is Feliks speaking out for everyone! We don't like it! Well, except Feliciano, Ludwig, Antonio, and Lovino. They don't really care. But we don't really like to be paired up with … _them_. Like… How Vash takes care of Liech! They're, like, totally in love! But everyone pairs him with like, me or Japan or something, right? And Toris~ ahah he like ADORES Natalia! There's you're totally awesome answer!  
- Feliks Łukasiewicz

… Well, not exactly… He wouldn't even _get_ that close. And yes, I really _do_ miss the days where I was known for the best literature in the entire world. I **hate** it that I'm being known for some stupid bloody Harry Potter! And now people are starting to hate me for only releasing a certain kind of book in England! Well, we will see when the Olympics are finally here in England this time! I'll show them…  
- Arthur Kirkland

**Doghanyou3693**

Matthew: I LOVE YOU TO DEATH AND I JUST THINK YOU'RE AWESOME~~ *hugs* Hehe me and my friend love drawing you because you're cool. Also, I've heard that you have a small crush on Alfred's boss, is that true?

Alfred~! (may I call you Alfie? :3) HOW ARE YOU SO COOL AND STUFF? Are you close to any other country? As in someone who you don't mind sharing your feelings with?

Feliciano and Romano First off: I LOVE YALL SO MUCH~ *willyallmarryme?? X3* Feli, me and my friends were talking and we all thought if you weren't paired up with HRE and other people, it would be cute if you went out with Alfred, how do you feel about that though? Romano, come on, admit, you at least care for Antonio a little bit right? And finally, I LOVE PASTA TOO~~!

Antonio; Te amo, mi amor! I was born in Mexico though and he says hi :3 Who was your favorite colony back then? *and romano doesn't count*

Francis! I'm learning French right now, hehe. Remember the Scarlet Pimpernal?? What side were you on in those days? The aristocrats or the peoples?

Arthur, YOU ARE THE BEST BECAUSE YOU JUST ARE!! Since how long could you see faeries? And why doesn't Alfred see them too?

Gilbert: I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW IF YOU CAN GET MORE AWESOME AND SUFF? ILU

Dear Doghanyou3693,

I seem to have a lot of fans? Hehe, I feel like having you all over sometime! R really? Where have you heard that? No… I really don't _like like_ any of the countries really….Or their bosses.  
- Matthew Williams

Ahaha~! Go ahead! I'm the Hero! Heroes are always cool and everything else! With any other country? No, not really. Hong Kong and Canada are _kind of_ close because I grew up with them, but, no one in particular.  
- Alfred F. Jones

Hahoi~ This is Feliciano~! America-san? … A-ah… w-well… I'm still kind of mad at the time he tricked me three times… s-so… n-no, sorry…  
… A-Antonio!? K keh! He's a stupid idiot. I like him as much as I like those damned squirrels!  
- Feliciano and Lovino Vargas

L…Lovino doesn't count? … … … Well then…Maybe I'll just have to make up a country I thought was ok…So then, Poland. He was pretty random at the time when me and France would watch them run around in circles.  
- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Then, enchanté mademoiselle. Comment ça va? The Scarlet Pimpernel…? OH! The French Revolution time… Well, it wasn't my favorite moment… I'd have to say that I'd go with my brilliant First and Second estate on this one. My people got too out of hand with the guillotine and killing so much and… loving blood… Write again~  
- Francis Bonnefoy

I could ALWAYS see faeries! Alfred's a bloody git who doesn't know how to spell or talk correctly, that is why he can't see them.  
- Arthur Kirkland

You all should get together and worship me one day, because, then maybe I could get even more awesome.  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

**  
LisaLisaLavi**

Dear Ivan,  
I went to the supermarket the other day and bought some Russian Mammoth Sunflower seeds. I'm going to plant them this weekend. :D Of course, they probably can't compare to the sunflowers in your homeland, but I though they'd be nice for cosplay photos. (I cosplay Lithuania and my BFF coplays you.-heart- ) BTW, ballet y/n? Also, do you have a crush on anyone in particular?

Dear Poland,  
You're totally awesome. I wish I had your flawless legs, but I'm not as desperate or insane to chop them and surgically attach them to me. 8D Anyway, do you cosplay? And if so, who? BTW, I love you. -kisses letter- xoxo

Dear America,  
Can you tell me some of your favorite bands? Do you sing? And have you ever played Fatal Frame? I'm not big on horror games but I can't seem to stay away, so I end up playing them, flailing and screaming foul language at the screen, then crawling in bed with my best friend when bedtime comes. Ahahaha... .x.;; I've never played it but a Swedish friend of mine says it's awesome.

Dear North Italy,  
What is your favorite place in your homeland? I, personally, think Tuscany is gorgeous. I'd love to go there someday. Also, I remember seeing such cute feminine outfits on you as a child. Do you still cross-dress from time to time?

Dear Prussia,  
What would you do if someone conquered YOUR vital regions? (What if it was me? Hurr hurr hurr... XD)

Dear Canada,  
I have like... two Canadian friends named Matthew. You make three. Do you know any Lisa's besides me? Or Lavi's? Also, your curl... Is that your erogenous region? -wiggly eyebrows-

Dear France,  
Your techno is pretty sweet. I've been caught dancing to it on more than one occasion. (Hurr hurr hurr~...) So, my question is, what is your favorite brand of wine? And as mentioned, you are quite sexy. I want to play with your hair~.-heart-

Dear LisaLisaLavi

Are you now? Well I'll make sure to watch over them from here, please make sure they grow properly, I'd hate to see them die… Oh the ballet… I love watching ballet, I learned some of it, but not much. But it's really beautiful to watch, it calms me down at times. Do I have a crush on anyone…Shall I keep that a secret? I think I should, heh~.  
- Ivan Braginski

Of course I like, cosplay! I do it every day almost! I cosplay everyone and anyone. I've even like, cosplayed cat in the hat! It was some odd times and Toris wouldn't like stop reading the book so…~  
- Feliks Łukasiewicz

My favorite band is that one band that sings about the bop… well, I'll have to find it for you. Fatal Frame… I'm not allowed to play anything scary but… It sounds interesting! If Toris was still here, I'd play it because then I wouldn't be alone or anything but now that Ivan took him back… I… can't really play anything horror related… Well that's why! Berwald is a scary person! You shouldn't listen!  
- Alfred F. Jones

My favorite place… I like any place with pasta! Aha, those days~ But, it was really normal for me to wear that kind of stuff… dresses at least… all of the kids there wore it so…Nope! I don't cross-dress at all, I think Poland does though.  
- Feliciano Vargas

Haha, you may TRY to conquer my vital regions but it will be difficult, I will warn you.  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

I know a FEW Lisa's, yes. …Well… no ones ever really touched it… and it doesn't react I guess… Who knows?  
- Matthew Williams

Keep dancing then mademoiselle~! My favorite wine… That's hard to say but… I love white wines… But I can't put a finger on what my favorite one is. I seem to have many fans growing don't I?  
- Francis Bonnefoy

**  
Pkai**

Dear Russia,  
What kind of games do you play with the Baltic States? Something along the lines of Russian Roulette? ^^ Or is it just /always/ happy family moment time around your house?

Dear France,  
Since I /know/ you'll never get tired of hearing it I'll be sure to say it in each of my questions to you. You're extremely sexy and Arthur is only jealous because his hair doesn't flow in the wind like yours. How does it feel to be the number /one/ tourist spot in the world?

Dear Pkai,

Games… well, I did play Russian Roulette with them once, but they didn't like the adventure in that so we never played again. Recently I've been seeing them play hop-scotch or draw something with chalk…  
- Ivan Braginski

No, I really won't get tired of hearing my fans say that. Of course, Arthur doesn't know what to do. He follows me if I say his hair looks horrible, then it looked even worse when he tried to have perfect hair like mine! It makes up for a lot of things~ I *better* stay the top tourist spot in the world for a long time, they just love to see me.  
- Francis Bonnefoy

**  
Feysera**

Dear France,  
Being an incredibly sexy nation, I bet you're a great connoisseur of sex appeal XD So, who in your opinion, is the hottest male (apart from you ;D) and female nation?

Dear Austria,  
Would you say that Hungary is your one true love? Or do you really have some secret pining for Germany? XD

Dear Prussia,  
Oh just admit it, the awesomely awesome nation has a thing for a certain BL-loving female ;D Well, what if one day Hungary comes running to you, ** about how Austria spends more time with his piano with her, so how would you comfort her? XD

Dear Switzerland,  
I adore Liechtenstein! She's so adorable! Which of the nations do you think is the most suitable one for her? :3

Dear Feysera,

Chaton, chaton… You have to realize that a question like that can never be answered. Of course, all of them are pretty good. I chase after all of them~ So all of them are.  
- Francis Bonnefoy

I'm… sad that me and Hungary are apart at the moment… Our bosses are not letting us see each other so… She was my one though…  
- Roderich Edelstein

… Comfort her? No, that would be THE moment to finally WIN! Why would I comfort her at a moment like that? She would be **mine** if she was mad with Roderich! I could kill him and she wouldn't care since she would be upset with him! I could do that now, in fact….  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

… A… Suitor.. NO! I will NOT let any other country even think of doing that! None of them would be the best match for Liechtenstein! None of them, not any one… I have to protect her from idiots like them.  
- Vash Zwingli

**  
MARheaven-ninja**

Dear Lithuania, Why are you so paranoid?

Dear Korea, Why do you run to China when something goes wrong?

Dear Japan, How old are you? All I know about your age is that you're younger than China.

Dear America, My sister says "Hi I wanna chew on your hair!" Can you make sure you're not within a ten mile radius near my sister?

Dear China, how do you feel about Korea and Japan?

Dear MARheaven-ninja,

… When you live with Ivan… and Feliks…. You start to become… paranoid.  
- Toris Lorinaitis

Because! I am aniki's aniki! I feel like he needs help with something, so, when I ask for help, he gets my great help in return!  
- Yong Soo Im

… That… is an untellable secret…  
- Kiku Honda

Really? Well what does she look like! It can't be that bad.  
- Arthur F. Jones

They're… okay…. I guess, aru… Sometimes I wish Yong Soo would leave me alone! And Kiku never even talks to me anymore, aru…  
- Yao Wang

**  
DrakeGirl-San**

Dear Feliciano,  
Hi! What was it like wearing a dress when you were a chibi? Even though you wear a Sailor Suit, do you still wear dresses when you get the chance? When would be the best time to go to Venice? Why do you think your brother gets so mad at Ludwig? Oh! Speaking of Ludwig, did you keep the ring he gave you, or did he take it back? … I'm sorry for all these questions, you're just one of my top favorite characters. You can come to my place anytime for pasta so I can make up for them!

Dear Natalia,  
What is it about your brother that you love so much? I have an older brother too, but we aren't anywhere near THAT close…also, where did you get that knife?

Dear Tino,  
What breed is Hana-Tamago? I wanted to make a plushie of him/her and was curious to what breed s/he is. I send you and Su-San my love!

Dear DrakeGirl-San,

Ciao~ Well it was pretty normal for me to wear that really. It was… the style I guess! I don't make it a big thing to wear dresses now, though Poland asks me a lot if I do! Hm… go in middle Spring! Well… Nii-san just has some problems with Ludwig I guess… He won't tell me why! Oh! The ring, well, it got stuck. It's cutting off some of my circulation really… I want to wield it off, but Nii-san says that I'd have to be stupid to try that. Pasta~! I'll come over then~ Just make sure its spicy!  
- Feliciano Vargas

Ivan… Ivan is just everything I would ever look for! Of course, by your response, you wouldn't get why I love him so dearly. The knife is from the kitchen, of course.  
- Natalia Alfroskaya

He's a Maltese! Hehe, make sure it's fluffy~! And don't make it too cool, because it's name wasn't 'Go for it! Bomber!' but Hana-Tamago~.  
- Tino Väinämöinen

**  
Xxzomgcherri00sxX**

Ivan,  
I must first say; I'm completely in love with you :D ((But not like Belarus; so no worries.)) I feel me and you have a lot in common; I'm a bit of a sadist (even though I try not to...I swear. :c) And I absolutely love sun flowers :D I have some planted in my backyard (: so now my question; my goal one day is to come to Russia :D when I do; -gets out pipe-care to blow bubbles with me?

Arthur,  
You're absolutely one of my favorites :D Pirates are just plain awesome, y'know? My question: I LOVE your eyebrows!! xD Has anyone ever tried to pet them?! I know I would :3

Dear Xxzomgcherri00xX,

I'm a sadist? Hm, I haven't really heard that before… Sun flowers are beautiful, aren't they? I wish I could grow them here in Russia… It's a pity I can't. Well, you can come over to my house and visit all of us here, is that okay?  
- Ivan Braginski

M…my eyebrows? Pet them? No, of course not. I wouldn't let them near my eyebrows!  
- Arthur Kirkland

------------------------------------  
**kxb: Umm... Yeah... That was 10 pages! Good job~! Ah yeah... It's about 6 AM right now anddd I finally finished it... So I'mma head off to bed. Btw, Sealand wants some questions. He says he feels left out. XD I think everyones getting covered well though. France got a LOT of questions and Switz... well he's Switz.**


	9. Look Only At Me

**LOL I GOTS A QUESTION *shot dead to Switzerland to find the mysterious cheese***

**missick93**

_N. Italy - Awah, you are so cute…I was wondering, Italy, Do you really not know that Germany has romantic feelings for you? You're a very romantic boy, you'd think you of all people would pick up on that fast. And I don't believe you for one second that you're a virgin~ ;)_

_Germany - Hm…you obviously need advice from someone who's not a book. Would you like my advice? I'd be more than happy to help~_

_America - …wants to have sex now plz?_

_England - Ah, I'm sorry America is such a troublesome brother to you. But… I am Ireland, so I hate you. Sorry. Maybe we can get drunk and be friends. =/_

_France - manaje tois?_

_Russia - Ah, my forefather… *hugs* But Russia, if everyone becomes one with you, just think of the electricity bill! And the gas! The Soviet Union didn't do so well the first time…maybe you should stick with a smaller goal?_

_Austria - …I will have sex with you on a piano…_

_Prussia- Ah, noble Gilbert…sacrificing yourself for Ludwig's freedom was a very noble thing to do. Do you mid being called East?_

_Greece - Ah! I see you love your cats almost as much as I did! Tell me, have you named all of them?_

_Canada - Aw, poor Matty…I'm surprised you haven't bombed us out yet. You really are sweet. I was wondering, do you like French or English better? And how much syrup do you consume on a daily basis?_

_Denmark - *huggles* I AM SO DANISH! *points* SEE? My house is full of Danish stuff! I did my History Day project on Denmark! During WWII! I write Denmark fanfics! But … I'm also part Swedish~ My grandmother's half and half! What do you think of that?_

_Sealand - …Peter…you're cute and annoying. I wish I lived in Sealand. Cause it'd be sweet. But I was wondering: My friend said Sealand is so small, his whole bodies a vital region. Is that true?_

_Rome - Yey for Grandpa Rome! Are you proud to have such attractive, ditzy grandchildren? And who're your children, if you are "grandpa" rome?_

Dear missick93,

Romantic feelings aa? Well, I am pretty keen on romance! A lot of girls love to talk to me you know~ they all like pasta too! But I am!  
- Feliciano Vargas

W-whatever do you mean… *turns*  
- Ludwig

Well Americas not really my brother… so it's better than what I hoped when America was first found.  
- Arthur Kirkland

Qu'est-ce qui était cela?  
- Francis Bonnefoy

They'll be paying for their own supplies, don't worry. It's all planned out… My goal is perfectly fine to get Russia back up…  
- Ivan Braginski

No, but, you can call me awesome.  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

I have actually…they all have god or goddess names… isn't it good?  
- Heracles Karpusi

I like the French better… mostly because France raised me and such…! I don't really eat that much stuff with syrup on it… so maybe only a tablespoon a day for flapjacks.  
- Matthew Williams

Did you now? …. w-wait… Sweden… Th-that has bad issues with me…  
- Denmark

Have you seen Sealand-kun when he grows up! Everyone says I look so much more better than my brother!  
- Peter Kirkland

My children? Oho, I have none~ but, they just call me Grandpa… b…because… I'm so old…  
- Rome-jii

**  
kikki1546**

_Dear Arthur,  
Tell us the truth, is the United Kingdom still united or did it split apart, cause I haven't heard from Scotland, Whales, or North Ireland in a while…I'm starting to worry though, the faeries are keeping me company…_

_Dear Peter,  
Do you really hate Arthur? Or is that just an excuse not to visit?_

_Dear Feliciano,  
Tell me who do you really love? The HRE or Germany even though they're the same person, they seem different don't they?_

_Dear Matt and Alfred,  
Do you guys ever miss having France and England looking after the two of you? Parents are parents right? So how do you two feel about them now?_

_Dear Antonio,  
Do you ever miss us, all of the former Spanish colonies? I-I mean…you did raise us after all… *blushes and hides* I-I'll stop talking now…_

_Dear Lovino,  
You lived with Spain f-for a long time. What did you guys do all t-that time?_

Dear kikki1546,

Ooii oi, Scotland is never in my land! We still have our… 'disputes' and he's trying to curse me… what a great brother he is…  
- Arthur Kirkland

I hate older brother! He took everything away from Sealand but… he's… okay  
- Peter Kirkland

Hmm who? Well I don't really love either of them a whole lot… I like them as best friends and such… but I haven't really found anyone~  
- Feliciano Vargas

Yosh! This is Alfred! Well I miss England coming over every thirty years but France visited a lot to go see Canada so that was great!  
- Alfred F. Jones

Of course! It's a shame everything got taken and put together or conquered.  
- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

… W-we did nothing! Don't listen to what he says! He's a stupid tomato person…!  
- Lovino Vargas

**  
ALiCE'S EMOTiON**

_Dear Sealand,  
Hi Sealand! w I love you so freaking much! And your older self is super sexy._

Dear ALiCE'S EMOTiON,

Aha~! I love you too~! Isn't it! Can't you wait for Sealand-kun to grow up?  
- Peter Kirkland

**  
LisaLisaLavi**

_Dear Ivan,  
So you DO have a crush on someone, hm~? Interesting… Can you give any hints? I rather enjoy guessing games. Also, do you wear anything besides layers, such as shorts or t-shirts? And where in Russia do you live? And my last question: Have you had your first kiss, and if so, who was it with and how did it make you feel?_

_Dear America,  
Berwald doesn't seem too scary, maybe just a bit serious. My friend is nothing like him; she's rather spastic and doesn't get enough sleep, poor girl. She walks into walls when she texts me D8 So, um… Yeah, favorite football team?_

_Dear North Italy,  
I'm going to be a bit of a perv here and say something that's been on my mind: You have such a lovely bum, may I please poke it? It looks so cute! It must be from the pasta~. -heart-_

_Gilbert,  
Hahah, is that a challenge? I'm willing to accept, hurr hurr._

_Dear England,  
Any crushes on anyone? And have you had your first kiss yet, and if so, with who and how did it make you feel?_

Dear LisaLisaLavi,

Well…I guess we could see how far you get with guessing right~? She's not like me and it's not Belarus. Those are your hints~. I can't (unfortunately) wear anything but layers because of the cold here. I live in St. Petersburg, actually. I have had my first kiss…by Belarus…She snuck up on me while I was trying to sleep and…  
- Ivan Braginski

As long as your friend doesn't start to be like Berwald! Have you seen what he can be like? It's… scary… Favorite football team? Hmm… well, I haven't really watched much football! I usually watch Baseball, it is America's passtime~  
- Alfred F. Jones

Does it? I don't mind as long as it doesn't turn out to be like Hungary…  
- Feliciano Vargas

It is a challenge! I don't know if you can win or not, I am made of awesome.  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

No I do not, and I haven't… had… my first kiss…  
- Arthur Kirkland

**  
Lietuvos**

_Dear Lithuania:  
So I'm retrofitting a couple of my dad's old Army BDUs to cosplay you. Do you have any advice for someone spending a day or two as Lithuania?_

_Dear Russia:  
Conversely, do you have any advice, based on your experience with Lithuania, for someone spending a day as him?_

_Dear Ludwig:  
Why is German so hot sounding?_

_Dear Author:  
Is it hard to get the answers out of these guys sometimes? :p_

Dear Lietuvos,

Oh! That's great! I'm glad it's going well for you, I hope you don't run into any troubles or anything… Advice? Well… Don't run into Russia, please. And always help Poland no matter what!  
- Toris Lorinaitis

Hmm…Well, there's a rule you should remember then for Lithuania: "Others Before Us". That's how Lithuania is, so, that's how you should remember.  
- Ivan Braginski

Maybe because Germans are such good looking.  
- Ludwig

… Yes… it really is. But I'm happy to get a question! *sparkly eyes* Do you want to know the process of how to get them to answer? I tie them to my computer chair if they're unwilling… thus I have bought three new computer chairs, I need a fourth one. The nice ones will do it without a second question, but, people like Lovino are buttmunches who need to be tied up by Antonio.  
- killahxbunnay

**  
Tabii**

_Dear Alfred-  
Hi there! You're one of my favorite countries now! I used to want to go live with Francis or Kiku for the rest of my life, but now I'm happy to be staying here with you! Would you mind awfully if I gave you a kiss?_

_Dear Matthew-  
Bonjour, mon ami! Je t'aime beaucoup! (Mais ne plus pas de ton frere. Domage.) Right, so, I'm hoping I didn't mangle that horribly- I haven't taken French in almost three years. Would you be my tutor?_

_Dear Arthur-  
I hope someday I can be as awesome as you are. Especially the pirate-y bits! Can I come for a visit someday? We could look for faeries and whatnot!_

_Dear Ivan-  
*lower lip wibbles* Oh, Ivan! I just want to give you a giant hug and a nice house in Florida, where it's warm and sunny! On a more somber note…how did you feel after the Romanovs were killed? I'm sorry if that's awkward, you don't have to answer it! TT_TT_

_Everyone else: Hi! I love you all so much! Especially the Italy brothers! *hugs and yummy foodstuffs for all*_

Dear Tabii,

Yosh! I'm glad to hear you're glad to stay here! Hopefully everything will get back in order… it's starting to stress me out you know? I don't mind at all! I'm the hero and heroes deserve them!  
- Alfred F. Jones

Bonjour! Votre français est toujours bon, ne vous inquiétez! I wouldn't mind at all to be a tutor for French…! But, just so you know… it may be a little different, since it'll be French-Canadian…  
- Matthew Williams

If you strive for that, you'll eventually get to where I am. Go ahead and visit England! It's the best place around! Not that France or anything, its England you want to go to! There's tons of faeries and such…. who wouldn't want to go  
- Arthur Kirkland

Aa, thank you! That would be nice wouldn't it? I could plant sunflowers all day and watch them grow and protect them. The Romanovs… I was sad, yes. They did a pretty good job in running for a while…Though, I was amused to hear the reports of the runaway survival of Anastasia, which of course wasn't true.  
- Ivan Braginski

**  
Feysera**

_Dear Sealand,  
You're so adorable! Even more adorable than Finland, Norway & Latvia! :D_

_Dear Prussia,  
Why don't you fight for Hungary then? I love a good battle over a woman XD_

_Dear Austria,  
It's so heartbreaking to be separated from your one true love ;A; I was just thinking about how you and Hungary are…very different, personality-wise. Does this prove that opposites really attract? And what do you find most attractive about her?_

_Dear Hungary,  
I want to know what you think of Prussia! *wiggles eyebrows* Isn't he awesome? ;D_

_Dear Japan,  
My friend is just crazy about you being paired with Taiwan. What's your say in that?_

_Dear Switzerland,  
If no one's good enough for Liechtenstein, would you say that YOU are The One for her? ;3_

_Dear Lithuania,  
Why do you like Belarus so much? She doesn't seem to reciprocate and I hate one-sided love ;A;_

Dear Feysera,

Aren't I~!? I don't see how people hate Sealand-kun!  
- Peter Kirkland

It depends… she scares me a bit now from when we were kids though…  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

Opposites do attract, yes…What do I find most attractive about her…well, that's a hard question to pick out one. Don't you agree?  
- Roderich Edelstein

He's so gullible at times…! I guess he's okay other than that, he was a good friend to have before.  
- Elizaveta Héderváry

Well it does make sense doesn't it, I don't mind it. Taiwan and I are close, nation wise. Taiwan's starting to even bring Japanese culture and language into it more and more, so, I can see why…  
- Honda Kiku

… Of course I am! I took care of her, only I would know what was best for her!  
- Vash Zwingli

I find her cute…right? Maybe it's just my taste or the fact of being around Russia so much I start looking for that type of people…you know, how people influence you to do stuff later in life and you don't realize it…?  
- Toris Lorinaitis

**AruLokifan123**

_Dear Austria,  
How did you feel when the Austro-Hungarian empire fell? And do you miss the nations that made that empire up? Like Hungary?_

_Dear Prussia,  
You rule. That is something very obvious. How was your stay with Russia while you were part of the Soviet Union? Was it fun?_

_Dear Russia,  
So, I wish to know, if you're afraid of Belarus so much, why don't you just tell her you don't want to marry her?_

Dear AruLokifan123,

Well…in a way…but it's good to have some of them off of my back.  
- Roderich Edelstein

Russia wasn't that bad really! Not scary at all, we could both rule the world one day and Prussia could be the dominator once again!  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

I can't…she would probably hurt me if so? I'm afraid of her so I wouldn't want to tell her that.  
- Ivan Braginski

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**killahxbunnay: Yay! Finally got it updated! 8 pages, woo. History day, even more woo. So, anywho, how excited was I when I got a question? Uberly excited! (more like spazmatic…) For those whom are still reading and don't know who to write in or who they are you can go to WetPaint and search "Hetalia" or "Axis Powers Hetalia" and look for one that goes 'aphetalia'... yeah, and there's EVERY country there that is fully introduced. (So that means no Denmark, Norway, Vietnam, or Thailand)**


	10. Paparazzi

**Am I going to have to kidnap myself now? ...Can I even do that?  
****わたしは じぶん も ゆうかい し なけれ ば なり ませ ん か****?**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**

_Author:  
__How do you get these guys together to answer the questions anyway? Like Vashy?_

_Canada:  
__You haven't been forgotten! My bff's a loyal fan of you, and she loves you! But out of all your provinces, which one do you like the best?_

_Swiss:  
Vashy baby! I totally love you, but to keep neutral, do you really have to use such a violent way?_

_America:  
__This is really random, but do you floss after each cheeseburger, or at the end of the day, after all the burgers? Actually, do you floss at all?_

Dear xXAddictedtoPockyXx,

… It's a really bad process actually. Usually we have to hide Vash's guns or make sure Ivan won't try to conquer the world while everyone's there. Then we have the Francis problem where in a small room, anyone can be molested. Especially today [this part written on April Fools Day] since it's his favorite day of the year! Fun, huh?  
- killahxbunnay

My favorite province… Ontario and Quebec are my favorites! Well, since there more near me anyway! I haven't had a chance to talk to the others a lot sadly… I probably should, I wonder if they hate me for that…  
- Matthew Williams

So if they even think of attacking, then, I have the power to shoot them down easily and yell in their language, most likely. Using power to threaten them from attacking me is the quickest way of keeping the other bigger countries from trying to take over you, even Napoleon didn't get to take over me.  
- Vash Zwingli

I floss at the end of the day! That'd be a lot of flossing in between eating, I'd have to stop and floss, then go back. That takes a while… England always scolds me though for that! I don't know why.  
- Alfred F. Jones

**  
DrakeGirl-San**

_Dear France,  
_… _What exactly… did you do this year… for April 1__st__?_

_Dear Ludwig,  
__WHY IS YOUR HISTORY SO CONFUSING IN SCHOOL TEXTBOOKS?! …on a less insane note, what's your personal favorite brand of beer?_

_Dear Ivan,  
__Sorry to bother ya again, but I just wanted to let you know; We planted the sunflowers and they're starting to sprout! I wish I could send you some pictures of them. There's about ten of them, and they all look really healthy! Also, I want to ask; How do you know when Belarus is coming? Does she call, are there signs, or do you have a sixth sense for it? …or, is it just totally unexpected?_

Dear DrakeGirl-San,

Well let's just say I found almost all the countries and five of them waltz around town with me. Agneau de Dieu won't let me go into detail of what I did, she says it's 12:16 so it thus counts as no longer April Fools.  
- Francis Bonnefoy

Is it? I hadn't noticed… I thought it was pretty well written out, I wrote it myself you know! Since, of course, I know all about myself and the history of my own country, it fit of what I would want to do for the rest of my life, for a while. It's better than working for France in a coo-coo shop.  
- Ludwig

They're doing well? Aa, I'm really glad to hear that they're living well. If anyone ruins them, please tell me. I can find them for you for destroying the sunflowers…Belarus… well… I think I've developed a sixth sense now for that, since she does it a lot. Sometimes it's unexpected, like, when I'm sleeping. But then I change rooms every night so it's harder to tell where I am.  
- Ivan Braginski

**  
Neko Syaoran**

_Dear Germany,  
__Hi! I've got quite a few questions, and I apologize in advance for them either being stupid or long…Okay! Um…How can you stay so serious when most of the other countries act so childish and/or perverted? I try to act serious around my friends, but I always end up joining them and then getting in trouble or yelled at! And on top of that I have a brother who is kind of like yours, except he gets all pissy when I say something and we fight a lot…Can you give me advice or some tips? Please? …Oh! And I was thinking on visiting your country, do you recommend any places to see?_

_Dear Romano,  
__Hello again! I just wanted to say that you're cool and you're my most favorite! Even if you are a bit angry…Okay…Since you don't really hate him, are you somewhat over-protective of your brother? And are you just jealous of him because he seems to get more attention than you?_

_Dear Author,  
__Okay, just wanted to say great job on this! …I'm curious now…Did you kidnap them (would it be countrynap?) or did they come willingly? If you did, how did you kidnap them them? Are they allowed to leave? If so, where do they go? Who are the "nice ones" and the "buttmunches"? What do you feed them? Do you feel like you have a lot of pets because of the questions that I'm asking you? And one more, who is your favorite country? Oh! And sorry for asking so many questions! Forgive me!_

Dear Neko Syaoran,

Well, after how many wars I've started and how serious Germany is, it comes naturally. Also, living as far back as I have, it gives you time to think seriously instead of the others, who are older than me, or younger. Only very few people can be this serious. Well, a few pointers…Depends how old your brother is! If he's young, then, they're probably all like that minus the very few. If he's older then…I'll have to think on that one. The best place to go… The best place to go would be Baden-Württemberg, in my opinion. I spend a lot of time there sometimes.  
- Ludwig

I'm not a bit angry…Am I? I'm not jealous of Feliciano; he's just a stupid idiot who gets dragged into things by that potato freak! He's so gullible, I mean, he got taken into Austria's house when he was a kid. Even _I_ wasn't that dumb.  
- Lovino Vargas

…Well, kidnapped is such a… _harsh_ word. I like to use the term _bribed them then dragged them handcuffed_. First I got my 'ally' team together which consisted of Sweden, Russia, America, Canada, Sealand, and China. Finland joined five minutes later. Then we all grabbed and attacked the other countries and dragged them back to my writing den. They're not allowed to leave, which kinda sucks for me `cause I have to put up with them day and night then…The nice ones are everyone BUT Vash and Lovino. We have to tie them up. I feed them a diet of: Kimichi, cheeseburgers, spaghetti, galosh, airheads, subway, salad, and ramen! It…costs a lot; some of them go to school with me so they get lunch there if they're lucky. My favorite country? Oho. Wouldn't you all like to know?  
- killahxbunnay

**  
Feysera**

_Dear Prussia,  
__I actually am very amused that Hungary scares you a bit. XD I'm curious, how did you react when it was finally revealed she IS a girl after all?_

_Dear Hungary,  
__A gullible Prussia? I am interested in hearing more about this ;D Oh, by the way, do you ever hold anything against Russia because of the harsh times your country experienced under Soviet rule? O:_

_Dear Austria,  
__Was there ever a time you tried teaching Hungary how to play the piano? Or does she already know?_

_Dear China,  
__Recently I've been obsessed with you paired with Russia! *eyes sparkle*_

Dear Feysera,

…I didn't seem to believe her, after all that she said earlier about how everyone has one, it was mad! I didn't think it was true but then after a while, yeah. But I had to see proof to know.  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

Well you know how he believed me about how girls and guys are the same? That's one example, another was that I told him Switzerland wasn't a country but was sent here by the will of God. After that he wouldn't go near Switzerland for five hundred years. Amazing huh? Russia…I resent him a bit. But who would have the guts to really go up against him?  
- Elizaveta Héderváry

No, I haven't really thought about that before. It didn't seem that important at the time really.  
- Roderich Edelstein

W-with Russia? 哎呀… 不好… 很不好…  
- Yao Wang

**  
Pkai**

_Dear Sealand,  
__Wah~ Sealand! I love you~ (And my wallpaper of you makes me feel like a complete pedo but that's beside the point). How do you feel about not being recognized as an actual nation but the UN? Oh, but don't let that get you down, you're the most well known micronation. And one day you'll have more land (preferably stolen from England) and you'll be SEXY. (And I won't feel like a pedo when looking at my desktop wallpaper)_

Dear Pkai,

It really bugs me, you know! I don't want to be apart of that and just be my own little nation that wins all the wars! Because, that's what would happen! Maybe I will steal from brother…you never know~  
- Peter Kirkland

**  
Tabii**

_Alfred - Sorry to hear that you haven't been feeling well. We're all trying to do our part, but it's really hard. And sometime we feel like we can't find you, and we get really scared, you know? Anyway, thank you so much. I really…needed to hear from you. It made my horrible week so much better. *kisses cheek* You're really a lot nicer than everyone thinks, is that just because of the new regime?_

_Matthew - Ah, merci beaucoup! Actually, my original teacher taught us French-Canadian French, because we're closer to you than Francis (we even visited Montreal for a few days when I was 14…it's a very beautiful city!) What's your opinion on the drinking age difference between you and Alfred?_

_Arthur - What kind of music do you like best? Does it depend on the day?_

_Ivan - We actually watched a documentary on Anna Anderson in my Forensics class just a few weeks ago! I really hope you're not mad at me for being so nosy. My friend and I would both become one with you, if that would make you happy! (And, well, stop being mean to Toris, because he's just so sweet.)_

_Gilbert - I'm sure that if all the fangirls swarmed you, we could successfully invade your vital regions. You game?_

_Austria - That's right. I'm not using your na~ame. And you know why? Because you were MEAN to Chibitalia! Seriously, man, loosen up! Do you ever really smile?_

_France - Can I have your uniform?_

Dear Tabii,

I've been held captured for a while, you know? I've actually been planning my super-hero escape plan as we speak! Not from the authors house, because, well, I get free hamburgers here and see every country! Yosh! I'm glad I can cheer you up, and that your week will become even better. Well, I think everyone just thinks I'm mean for some reason? People have been trying to kill me off, but that wouldn't be good.  
- Alfred F. Jones

Really? That's great! Did you have a fun time in Montreal? I visit there a lot…though usually I have to stay in one place now. Hm…the drinking age…Well, unfortunately my 'people' won't let me have a say in what it is…I've tried to do something about it, because, well, I don't really like it that much…  
- Matthew Williams

Music? Well I do like 'rock' or whatever it's called. It just depends on the day.  
- Arthur Kirkland

I'm not mad at all, I didn't even think it was nosy. Really? Well then, I hope you both can come to Russia sometime and see what we have to offer. Toris…really? I'm mean to him…? I didn't think I was…He hasn't said anything, has he?  
- Ivan Braginski

You're all on! Let's just see if you can.  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

He needed to learn how to control his country. It was necessary if he was to not perish. Besides, everyone needs a head start in life that way.  
- Roderich Edelstein

Of course~ but then what would I wear~?  
- Francis Bonnefoy

**  
saramon**

_Dear Germany:  
__Can I have your hot blond Nazi babies?_

_Dear N. Italy:  
__If Germany says no, will you please feed him beer flavored gelato until he changes his mind?_

Dear saramon,

W-what? W-well…

Yoho~n! This is Feliciano now! Germany-san wouldn't mind really! He's just really shy with this kind of thing you know? But I will give him some if you really want him to have some~!  
- Ludwig and Feliciano Vargas

**  
thebluevalentine**

_Dear Russia,  
__I'm a huge fan of yours. You're actually my favorite country. ^__^; Would you mind if I were to join you? Oh, and any advice for someone trying to learn your language?_

_Thanks~_

Dear thebluevalentine,

Of course, feel free to join the Russian Empire~. We have a lot of rooms here at my palace. Hmm…Well, listen to Russian Music or get a penpal from Russia. That would be the best two ideas.  
- Ivan Braginski

**-----------------------------------ぷはあ--------------------------------**

**killahxbunnay: Woo! Nice timing huh? My mood ring says I'm loveable! Aha my favorite is a mystery, ne? I'm spazmatic though that I have to kidnap myself to answer things. Amazing huh? The first part of this was written about… 10-11 pm April 1****st****, and the second part was written on April 2****nd**** finished at 9:35 PM. Oh! And what France said "Agneau de Dieu" is French for my name meaning…and my nickname, in a way. **


	11. Viva le Hockey!

**Make sure to always tie your Hetalia character up with a leash!  
**

**MARheaven-ninja**

_Alfred: My sister looks like me that is more…flat chested and she is a nut a whole crap load of my friends…and a guy who we bug on the phone twice a year thing that when she starts drinking the bar might very well blow up, she's also a homicidal maniac._

_Ludwig: I suggest you also not be within a 10 mile radius near my sister. Also…where did you get those 'weird' magazines and DVDs?_

_Kiku: How did you get er…un-italyized after your trip to Italy?_

_Wang Yao: You're so cute!_

_Ivan: Don't you find it funny that you're tall and you have a huge fanbase?_

_Antonio: Can you help me with my Spanish?_

_Top everyone who lives in the eastern hemisphere:_

_Can you help my sister with her homework yeah…the maniac is forcing me to ask this because she's holding me hostage cause she's evil…she has a spear at my neck._

Dear MARheaven-ninja,

Well! As a hero I will not let that happen unless I'm in sight of my worst enemy…  
- Alfred F. Jones

…I… I got them from my boss.  
- Ludwig

Hm…well, I made sure not to eat anything there that wasn't Japanese…so that helped a lot actually. And I didn't go near the Italys' during my trip.  
- Kiku Honda

Thank you, aru! 谢谢你!  
- Yao Wang

That is a pretty amusing thing isn't it?  
- Ivan Braginski

Sure! What Spanish do you have? It is European Spanish? I could help you out the most there!  
- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**  
Tabii**

_Alfred - No! NO DYING! I hope that your superhero escape plans go well. Say, if Nantucket is your ahoge-hair-flippy-thing, does that make Massachusetts your brain?_

_Matthew - Yeah, we had a great time! My friends and I didn't want to leave. I wish I could remember the name of the zoo we went to, because that was my favorite place (Oh, and Ciruqe du Solei! I still have my ticket stub, even four years later.)_

_Arthur - Neato! That's kind of the way my music tastes go too. Do you ever miss being a pirate?_

_Ivan - Oh, I'm so glad! No, Toris hasn't said anything. Perhaps it's just my big sister-sense over-reacting? I wish you could meet my sister! She's going to be seven in August. Hm…what's your scarf made of? Is it really soft?_

_Francis - Hm…maybe you're birthday suit? Although, I'm sure I could never do your uniform justice! (Oops, I just realized I used your country name in my last question- right after I said I wasn't going to use Austria's because I didn't like him! I'm so sorry. Can I ever make it up to you?)_

_Lovino - Hi~! Why are you only nice to girls? Do we emanate a special smell or vibe that calms you down?_

_Author - You're totally awesome! Hearing from these guys makes me way happy!_

Dear Tabii,

The superhero never dies! Have no fear~! I'll have my alien friend bail me out if needed. Hm…that's a good question! Though, that would be sad wouldn't it? Because that means my brain gets dug up a lot!  
- Alfred F. Jones

Oh! You went to Cirque du Solei? I hope you enjoyed it. I love to go to Cirque du Solei when I'm not at the meetings.  
- Matthew Williams

Yes… every day… Being a pirate was my pride and joy! I even beat Spain! But then I _had_ to become _civil_ for some reason, I don't even know why. I could just go ransack some ships now if I wanted too! I still have the pirate charm.  
- Arthur Kirkland

Aah, I think he's doing okay. He hasn't said anything, I hope. I don't think I'm that mean to him…Really? Ah, get her some sunflowers for me please. I hope its warm there during August, unlike here~ My scarf? It's made of cotton! But it's really soft, it gets washed every morning and night so it can be soft and warm.  
- Ivan Braginski

I'm sure you would~! Anyone but England can pull my look off. And don't worry about it mon chou~It wasn't your fault to mix it up~  
- Francis Bonnefoy

Because, who needs to be nice to guys? Yes, usually talking to girls calms me down quite a lot, and I usually just hang around them if Spain pisses me off to no extent. It works wonders really.  
- Lovino Vargas

Thank you! I'm glad me tying them up was a great idea! Yesterday Switzerland tried to run off, but, we caught him and he's now tied up to my 5th chair.  
- killahxbunnay

**  
Arisaxx**

_Dear China,  
__I'm sorry but I agree with Feysera, I-I also pair you with Russia…how does that make you feel?_

_Dear Austria,  
__Does your "beauty mark" bother you?_

_Dear Germany,  
__Would you rather live with TWENTY Feliciano's or give up wurst (and beer!) in favor of hamburgers and tea?_

Dear Arisaxx,

… I… I'm going to die, aru.  
- Yao Wang

My "beauty mark" isn't that much to be ashamed of, I don't see most peoples problems with them. It's a good thing to have really.  
- Roderich Edelstein

… I'd rather give up Wurst and beer than live with 20 Feliciano's.  
- Ludwig

**  
Diclonius' Lilium**

_Dear Author: This is a very cool thing. Are their bosses okay with this?_

_Dear Peter,  
__I feel so terrible about how few people are part of Sealand. Although, you are only Forty years old, so it can't be helped. Keep on trying and you'll be as big as the mathematical average of America and Russia!_

_Dear Natalia:  
__I think I can understand your love of your brother. But what caused you to be so…scary about it?_

_Dear Ivan:  
__Like a lot of other reviewers, I'm terribly sorry about all the things you've gone through (and every other country for that matter). Have you thought of professional therapy?_

_Dear Feliciano:  
__If I could hug you, I would. How have you stayed so happy and adorable?_

_Dear Mr. Rome, sir:  
__You've been a country/person probably the longest. What I've been wondering is: do you think people have changed a lot?_

_Dear Francis:  
__Your replies are pretty fun, so I'd like to ask: Have you had human lovers or is that prohibited or something?_

_Dear Kiku:  
__Is Himaruya part of the Japanese government? Also, what is your favorite anime?_

_Dear Matthew:  
__Have you ever tried growing a mustache? Maybe more people would recognize you for you with a mustache! But first, use Lovino's to see if it works._

_Dear Lovino:  
__Would you let Matthew borrow that fake mustache you used to try humiliating Ludwig?_

Dear Diclonius' Lilium,

谢谢~ …Hahah… their bosses, right. Well, about that. They're kind of locked in my schools basements where the crumbling caves are. No worries!  
- killahxbunnay

Really! You think so? I bet I could rule the world then, right?!  
- Peter Kirkland

It's not scary. It's adorable isn't it? Ludwig gave me this book about it and I just followed the book is all.  
- Natalia Alfroskaya

Personal therapy…no, I really haven't. Would I need it?  
- Ivan Braginski

Well! I always think on the bright side of things you know? Everyone says "Oh well the glass is half full or half empty", I see the glass as full!  
- Feliciano Vargas

As they say, time repeats itself. I think things were going well, but then it started to go downhill after a while in some places. Other places are still doing really good after all this time, I'm so proud of them.  
- Rome-jii

It's not prohibited at all! I would be tortured if that happened.  
- Francis Bonnefoy

Hm…I think he might be…but I haven't looked into it that much. Should I? My favorite anime…well, I like that one "Keroro" or something rather…  
- Kiku Honda

Y-You think that'd really work! I'll try it, if it does, maybe I can be recognized as a true country finally…!!  
- Matthew Williams

Really, let HIM borrow it? Hm…haha! I'll let him! He'll look so silly!  
- Lovino Vargas

**  
Lietuva Rue**

_Toris: Toris jūs vis apgailestauju pabaigoje Lenkijos-Lietuvos respublika? _

_Feliks: Same question as Liet... _

_P.S. Lietuva pranoksta visus,Mėgsta lietuvių ventiliatoriaus mergina_

Dear Lietuva Rue

Taip ... šiek tiek, aš tikrai tikiuosi, Lenkijos darai gerai ...  
- Toris Lorinaitis

Oh like, all the time! I still call him over though! So no worries at all, until like, he comes back.  
- Feliks Łukasiewicz

**KotsuChic**

_Dear Ludwig,  
__What is your last name? Do you even have one?_

_Oh, and do you want to go to Oktoberfest with me?_

Dear KotsuChic,

My last name? It's…a secret… You'll be attending Oktoberfest? Look for me, but, don't yell out my name. Feliciano might find me…  
- Ludwig

**  
CrimsonDreamer13**

_Dear Arthur,  
__I just wanted to ask: What kind of 'impure' did you mean when Alfred said he couldn't see your pixies and faeries? I mean, Francis could see them, but why couldn't he? Also, what did you think of Alfred when he was little?_

Dear CrimsonDreamer13,

He can't see them, so he's obviously not how he should be! His minds messed up obviously, must've been Canada's fault for showing him around after a while. Hm…when Alfred was little, he was stupid enough to listen to scary stories. He should just buck up, they weren't that scary!  
- Arthur Kirkland

**  
8va**

_Dear Romano,  
__Why are you so tsundere? Is it because you're sexually frustrated? For the love of God, go get laid or something! _

_Dear Spain,  
__Would you be willing to screw Romano so he'll stop being such a __d**k__?_

Dear 8va,

No! That's not why, how am I tsundere! That's England!  
- Lovino Vargas

Why~ I wouldn't mind but he's mad at me now for some reason…  
- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**  
.**

_Arthur,  
__Our food is the greatest. I still don't get why people say it's horrible. Anyways, I just want to ask about your opinion on the Tudor household. What's it like with them?_

Dear .,

Exactly! You should tell those gits to stop thinking my food is horrible! It's the best food in the world as a matter of fact…The Tudor household…it was okay for a while, I'm glad it's finally over though.  
- Arthur Kirkland

**killahxbunnay: Moi moi~! Sorry I got this out so late, like, 4-6 days? Yeah, having Switzerland run off isn't a good idea. Russia was sick earlier in the week as well, then at the moment the luck isn't with me. Work Irish blood, work! Anywho! Keep reviewing~And ShikaTema if your name dosen't appear, I have no idea why it doesn't. I uploaded it and it was all funky o_O So I re-typed it and I hope it works!**


	12. So Close

**Operation Austria-Hungary poster COMMENCE!  
**

**Tabii**

_Alfred __- Of course not! And yeah, I guess having your brain being dug up all the time would really suck. Maybe we should just stop while we're ahead? I mean, The Dig can't be very good for you…but still, it would be really cool if Massachusetts was your brain, 'cause that's where I live! So, which states do you like the best?_

_Matthew - Lucky! I'd go more often if the tickets weren't so expensive…but yeah, that trip was fun. My friends and I all started making up really weird sayings in French. Has Francis had any kind of sketchy impact like that on you?_

_Arthur - Aw, boo. Civility's never any fun! But if you hadn't stopped being a pirate, then you wouldn't have met Alfred, would you? So perhaps it worked out for the best?_

_Ivan - It's plenty warm here in August! It gets so humid you practically drink the air. XP But we make up for it in winter, when it's my birthday. I'll be sure to get her lots of sunflowers, yellow is Sophie's favorite color!_

_Lovino - So we're…calming? Strange…we should hang out sometime when you're feeling better. What happened to you with the earthquake?_

_killahxbunnay - Ahahaha! You always seem to update on the days when I'm feeling really low. Reading a new fic chapter always cheers me up! Thank you so much!_

Dear Tabii,

It would right! Well, I know that once I can get back in control of things, everything will be better! Thanks to me, the hero~!! Really! It must be nice there…I have to live in New York, due to what my boss said. Hmm…well! At the moment, I still have yet to visit all of them! Hawaii's pretty nice, Iowa (where I am now) is really…different. The weather here is like an evil mastermind is controlling it!  
- Alfred F. Jones

Ahh, they are expensive. I'll try to lower them! Really? What are some of the sayings you've made up??? Hm…well, there was this one time where I started planting a lot of roses around Canada but…that…didn't go so well.  
- Matthew Williams

…So, you're saying if I could turn back time, I could've not met Alfred? *thinks of that possibility*  
- Arthur Kirkland

You're birthday's in winter? Well, I hope it's not as cold there as it is here on that day…If it is, and it's warmer here, you're more than welcome to visit for your birthday! Really? Well then, get as many sunflowers as she wants. I hope they live long enough.  
- Ivan Braginski

Yes. Calming. I don't have to worry about you influencing Feliciano or trying to make everyone go to war. Ahh…the earthquakes…well, we don't exactly know but they've all been really recent. I'm hoping they'll stop soon. But _of_ course Feliciano hasn't gotten any of the damage.  
- Lovino Vargas

Well~ usually I update when I'm not so well either…or I'm really hyper! I think it's a psychic thing? I hope I keep updating on those days! Or just really high days, either one works~!  
- killahxbunnay

**  
MARheaven-ninja**

_Antonio: I'm learning Mexican Spanish but European Spanish is fine too._

_Heracles: Do you know who your father is?_

_Gupta: Same question as Heracles._

Dear MARheaven-ninja,

Really? Well, I'll try to do my best then!  
- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

My father? …hm…I know who I was raised by but…I don't have parents I'm sure…  
- Heracles Karpusi

I don't have a father, just the gods take care of me.  
- Gupta Muhammad Hassan

**  
KatNinja**

_Dear Norway,  
__¼ of me comes from you! My last name is even the same as one of your towns! You should come over next Christmas and have lefsa with me!_

_Dear Ivan,  
__I love you~ But I'm not like that Belarus, so don't worry! Did you know that Spain has fields and fields of sunflowers? My mom told me about them! Also, two of my friends are from Russia and have these really cool accents and say 'vodka' all funky and stuff. Do you?_

_Dear Antonio,  
__Te amo, te amo, te amo! I've wanted to visit you since I was five, and I wanted to change my name to Isabella and everything! I have been working on my Spanish for a long time so I'll be fluent when I go! -blush- Um, can I give you a kiss?_

_Dear Alfred,  
__LJFKLJFLJFFAERFFJJFFHJFDAHK! I love you so much because you're my homeland, but you're being stupid! STOP PAYING THE BANKS! I have to pay for that! But I still think that you're a hero and I lufs you!_

_Dear Matthew,  
__You're so cute! I'm writing a fanfic with you as the main character! I can tell you apart from Alfred, it's really easy! I don't know what's wrong with everyone else._

_Dear Feliciano,  
__Let's go have pasta together sometime, ne? It's my favorite dish too!_

_Dear Gilbert,  
__You're awesome! -high five- And I learned the other day that you helped out Alfred and my ancestors with the revolutionary war! Thanks for helping us kick Arthur's butt!_

Dear KatNinja,

Is that so…well, I hope I can come over then…it sounds interesting. You'll have to bribe the author to let me go though…  
- Norway

He does? Hm…note to self, invade Spain in a few years…You have friends from here? Which part of Russia are they from? Hm…well, I don't **think** I have an accent, but, you might think I do hm? We don't really seem to notice these things sometimes.  
- Ivan Braginski

Have you now! I hope that you can visit here soon, especially in the summer if you like hot weather~! Also you need to try some tomatoes while you're here. I don't mind at all if you do! Go right ahead~  
- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

-heroic pose- Why thank you! Eh? Well…I'm not the one doing that…sadly I have no control over what the officers or people do. Sadly, they don't even tell me what's going on until five days later or something. It's a shame, right? Maybe I should become president! That'd be great huh!  
- Alfred F. Jones

You are? What's the fanfic about??? Heh, well really it's mainly Cuba who mistook me but…it's kind of getting better! Most countries now me now, like, Finland and the Baltic States.  
- Matthew Williams

It's your favorite dish as well?! Yaho~! Of course we can get pasta sometime then~ I hope you like spicy pasta~  
- Feliciano Vargas

You're welcome, keh, of course I the great Prussia would help out Alfred in need! I wanted to kick Arthur down so badly, and, it worked!  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

**  
Neko Syaoran**

_Dear Germany,  
__Oh, I guess I can't argue with that! Um, he's older than me…I wish he was younger, but then he'd be twice as annoying… -__-; Either way, it would be a lose/lose situation…I'm curious, what's Oktoberfest? Being German and not knowing makes me feel like a deprived child who doesn't really know anything about her culture… -_-;_

_Dear Romano,  
__Just a little…True, but you got stuck with Spain…or was it better than being stuck with Austria, like your brother?_

_Dear Japan,  
__Hello. Do you watch a lot of anime? Have you ever compared your fellow countries with anime characters? Oh and a serious question, why won't you let immigrants live in your country? Wouldn't it help with the population problem?_

_Dear America,  
__Oh yeah! My awesome country!! ^^; …Okay…You know how most of the people living in our country come from different backgrounds…So my question is how come we don't celebrate other countries' holidays?_

_Dear Poland,  
__Oh my gosh! You remind me of a friend that I use to have! Being Polish I feel somewhat connected to you, but not really…My lack of knowledge of my own culture is my disability… T-T_

_Dear Author,  
__Wow…just, wow…How cool! I'm jealous…except the whole expensive food thing…They go to school with you? Wow, that must be interesting…how would that kind of school day go?_

Dear Neko Syaoran,

Ahh Oktoberfest. Well, it's held in Munich and it's a sixteen day festival, kind of like a giant festival/carnival/fair thing. Usually it's around late September, almost October.  
- Ludwig

…Well, since I didn't experience Austro-Hungary house hold…I say Austria would've been better than that big headed Antonio. I could've taken what my brother was too weak to do, especially not draw on walls or make trouble like he did. I mean, really. He could've done better if he was in a different house.  
- Lovino Vargas

Yes, I happen to have six bookshelves full of anime and manga, and it's still growing. Sadly, I had to leave it in Japan…hm…well, some of them can. We have colleges there and programs to allow people around the world to stay. But, I don't want too much to stay like my "brother" China.  
- Kiku Honda

Well! The reason for that is, is that I have made up so many holidays it fills literally almost every day of the year! ^__^ (no really, almost every day is a real holiday o_O)  
- Alfred F. Jones

Well, like, don't worry at all then! All you have to do is like Google some stuff and ask me if you have questions!  
- Feliks Łukasiewicz

Yes! Some of them do go to my highschool with me. Because, I don't trust some of them to stay home…Well, first I have AP World History (great). I usually only bring Tino, Feliks, Lovino, Yao and Toris. Because they're the good ones who don't make noise. So, after that we all head off to the second school for 2 hours for the Chinese class. (Only Yao goes with… ^^; I usually hide the rest at Burger King or Mc D's) After that is lunch! Then English, Math, and last of all.. AP Chemistry… which… isn't a good thing. Usually Feliks breaks something…  
- killahxbunnay

**  
RianoKitsune**

_Alfred, Can you touch Canada's curly lock of hair and tell me what happens? I'm really curious if it's an erogenous zone or not._

_Ivan, you are awesome. More awesome than PRUSSIA. You deserve lots of sunshine and sunflowers. But don't tell Prussia that because I think he's awesome too._

_Gilbo, How do you fit that five meters? 8/ I can't do the math. Explain?_

_Arthur, can you catch a fairy for me? I've never been to your country, I probably won't get the chance in a long time, so, can I see an authentic fairy from England? 83_

_Yao, how did it feel when you invented the MEAT BUN?_

Dear RianoKitsune,

Yosh! It will be my new mission to do so! I will not let you down!  
- Alfred F. Jones

Am I? Hehe, I'll have to keep that in mind so I can make sure Prussia never rises to power again.  
- Ivan Braginski

Well, it's simple. 8D I'm simply that magic. Have you ever seen anime's where they fit 10 things in one or two pockets? That's my pants.  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

They don't like the word 'catch'. Though I can invite them over. It doesn't matter, there's faeries EVERYWHERE. And I do mean, everywhere.  
- Arthur Kirkland

Well…I didn't know it was that good until later, aru. I guess people like it!  
- Yao Wang

**  
Feysera**

_Dear Austria,  
__What would you say was the most romantic thing you've done for Hungary? ^/^_

_Dear Poland,  
__I just recently found out that March 23 is the Day of Polish-Hungarian Friendship! So you and Hungary are practically BFFs, then? XD_

_Dear Liechtenstein,  
__Do you ever find your brother Switzerland too controlling? O:_

_Dear Russia,  
__My friend says that you love your sister Ukraine a lot, is this true?_

Dear Feysera,

Well…I guess one time we went shopping for this one cake that she wanted and she kept seeing things in other stores so I bought them, if that counts.  
- Roderich Edelstein

Like of course! That day is usually the best day, this year she got me another pony to add to my collection, amazing huh! It's like she, like, knows what I'm thinking!  
- Feliks Łukasiewicz

Brother…? W-well…he's really not that controlling either way.  
- Liechtenstein

Ah, Ukraine. She's pretty nice compared to having Belarus as a sister. Ukraine is like…a complete saint compared to Belarus. You just never know who your family might be, though, mine seems to be off…  
- Ivan Braginski

**  
SoundsRight**

_Dear Hong Kong,  
__Do you have a name yet? I wasn't able to catch it. Also, between Arthur and Yao who did you like being with the most?_

Dear SoundsRight,

My name…It's a top secret secret. It won't be revealed for a while, so, it will build up the anticipation right…? Hm…Well I just got back to Yao's compound so it's pretty nice to be back in China again. Arthur never let me put off fireworks so, either way, Yao was a better living choice.  
- Hong Kong

**digitabulumMAGAE**

_Dear Japan,  
__Are you sure you live alone? Seriously, are you sure you don't feel like someone's following you every now and then? No strange noises? No creepy gooey stuff coming out of your walls? No death rattles? GRUDGE! O.o_

_Also, on that note, you should show that movie to America. ^__^_

Dear digitabulumMAGAE,

I'm positive I live alone, nothing strange really happens here…ah, he's already seen it, three times. He hates me for sending it to him but, he wanted to see it in the first place so. Though I do feel a bit bad for it now…  
- Kiku Honda

**  
ProdigyGirl119**

_Arthur - I love you! You're one of my favorite places in the world, and I've only really been down here (Australia) and over to America. My mum's actually English you know, her family's from the Isle of Man and she was born in Manchester. My question is: how sick do you get of Francis' rumors about your sexual interests? And don't you just wish you could go all pirate on his **?_

_Alfred - You're such a moron sometimes…And you've got to stop trying to help everyone when they haven't asked for help. Part of being a hero is reacting to pleas of help, and not stunting peoples abilities to save themselves. My question for you is: What's your favorite ride at Disneyland? And do you miss England often? Oh, and WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS WITH YOU AND TURNING ALL YOUR FOOD INTO FABRICATED CRAP!? IT'S WORSE THAN WHAT MOST PEOPLE WOULD THINK OF ENGLANDS FOOD!!_

_Matthew - Hey Matthew, just to let you know - I LOVE YOU! I so love your country and all the things you stand for and represent. Your like a colder, and older, version of Australia. (Speaking of Australia: Do you guys like us? I mean, most people I'm friends with adore you!) My question is: I heard you like hanging out with Francis when you can, and that you 'don't think he's that bad'…So, are you and Francis a lot closer than normal brothers? Maybe Spain/S. Italy close, or Germany/N. Italy close? Hmm…_

_Australia - Hey look, you've finally gotten drawn. I hope that authoress has been able to catch you by now. My question for you is: do you personally like Arthur, because I know there are mixed views in the Australian culture about the English. Also, do you like Matthew? Because I do. And also, do you dislike how everyone thinks we go around saying 'crikey' and 'g'day' and all have thick accents like Steve and Dundee as much as I do?_

_Ivan - Oh my, I almost forgot to ask you a question (and mention how much I LOVE you!) You are so awesome, and my friends and I have said we'd be more than happy to become one with you (except I totally suck at learning new languages, haha, I'd make a hopless international jetsetter or translator) Okay, my question is: have you been feeling upset or lonely ever since you turned democratic and not communist back in the 90's? Also, are you very close to Matthew? I mean, sure you didn't notice him that time you sat on him but you are like right next door to him geographicaly speaking. And you used to control where Alaska was, didn't you? So you would be very close to him, no?_

_Berwald - Oh my gosh, Berwald, I love you so much. Your landscape is really gorgeous and not enough people have been expressing their love for you on here, because I'm sure there are a lot of us Berwald fans about the place. Anyways: Have you finally talked Tino around yet? Oh, and how are your relations with Denmark, Norway and Iceland going? I mean, they're all getting more recognition now, are you happy for them and with that? Also, say hello to Peter for me._

Dear ProdigyGirl119,

Hm… Francis…yes, well, he always annoys me. That's the bottom line right there. So even if he didn't do anything at all and just said one word, it'd be annoying to me. We've never had good 'ties' I guess. Ever since that damn blockade it's been even more annoying to put up with him. Haaahhaa…..right…that…well, let's not get into that…!  
- Arthur Kirkland

But I do wait! Like a true hero of course! Have I jumped the gun before? I know my people have but I'm pretty sure I haven't. Well! I haven't really been to DisneyLand but I've been to DisneyWorld! DisneyLand is small comared to DisneyWorld, so people say, so I went there and I had a blast! Literally! Ahaha, I'll be going back this summer as well! Well, the fabricated stuff really isn't my doing. England told me to so…  
- Alfred F. Jones

We don't mind you at all! Really? Well, I hope we can represent you enough being the colder Australia in a way. He really isn't that bad, if you've seen England… he's 100x worse than Francis…He's really not that bad of a person, I mean, if you go through Englands mind, apartment, and country, you see whose worse. Well we have a 'father-son' relationship I guess, since he raised me and all.  
- Matthew Williams

She caught me and the Philippines right after you wrote in…I didn't really WANT to be caught, but, I guess that's okay! Arthur? England? No, I don't like him at all really. It's a shame I have the same eyebrows too…He killed off a lot of the culture and did too many things to be liked I guess. He's 'okay' now though. Canada! He's really nice, one of the sane ones of the group. It's sad that he's starting to be dragged to school with the others but, I think I can handle the rest of these guys! Ah, well, yes. Not many Australians really do even say that, it's like how they think Chinese people say 'aru' at the end of the sentences or Japanese people have a knack for drawing.  
- Australia

Would you? Ah~ I seem to be getting a lot of people becoming one with me. I think I'll become strong enough to take over some of the other countries that need help. Hmm…well, now I can't turn down America as easily as I used to. I had such a good economy when I turned him down in the Great Depression, while everyone else had negative numbers, I had a +60 GDA. Hm…well, I guess you can say me and Matthew are neighbors in a way. Not close, but, yes. We haven't really talked, until now really. It's kind of a crazy thing.  
- Ivan Braginski

Thank you. No one really notices…lately I've been complimented that some of my singers are really good…Hmm well if there are fans of mine, maybe they're hiding off somewhere planning to attack this house I've been stolen to. Hm…talked him around to..? My relations with Denmark are still…rough. I find it amusing that I got Norway from the Vienna Conference. Norway, he will once again join my household, it's inevitable. Iceland's currently taking Sealand out of my hands for a long while, thankfully. I'll tell him to tell Peter to say hi.  
- Berwald Oxenstierna

**  
marmoki**

_Ivan - YOU'RE AWESOME! I hope you're feeling better! Would you mind if I created an OC for Siberia? And would you like some sunflower seeds?_

_Yao - YOU'RE AWESOME TOO! How does it feel to be one of the G2 along with America? And the Year of Russia in China-what do you think of that?_

_Alfred - I'm American, so high five! So how do you think your boss is doing so far?_

_Matthew - France and England are your parents, right? Which one are you closer to nowadays?_

_Feliciano - PASTA! What's your favorite type?_

_To the author - YOU IS AWESOME. I've always wanted to talk to the APH characters!_

Dear marmoki,

I'm feeling much better, thanks for mentioning it and wishing me well. The author has heating blankets, heating packs, all this stuff with heat so it really helped! I wouldn't mind at all if you did make a Siberia, I've started to miss him…Sunflower seeds would be perfect. Please send as much as possible!  
- Ivan Braginski

It's great to be one of the G2, aru. I feel like no one can touch me or wage war on me. It's a nice feeling. Hm…well…it wasn't my decision, aru. To tell you the truth, I feel like he's going to backstab me sometime…  
- Yao Wang

Yosh! That's great to hear! Hm…my boss…really isn't doing a great job as you can see. I hope that he'd tell me a few things!  
- Alfred F. Jones

Well, Francis is… in a way. Francis raised me. Hm…well, I'm more close to Francis because, well, he raised me and such. Arthur's still close though!  
- Matthew Williams

Hmm…I like all types of pasta! But spaghetti is still the best!  
- Feliciano Vargas

Isn't it great!? Sadly, I have to be the one housing them .__.; Poland's thinking of re-painting my room while the rest are crowded.  
- killahxbunnay

**  
TheGoldenGryff**

_Arthur! Me again!_

_Remind you of your awesomeness once again btw._

_You've had a question on your taste in music once already but, do you like bands and singers like David Bowie and Blur and Pulp and Oasis and Suede and Franz Ferdinand and Muse and the Smiths, to name a few? Just wondering, haha~_

_Hmm, what else to ask…I never come prepared, haha, I always come on the spur of the moment when I want to talk to you :) How're you dealing with the credit crunch? Hasn't hit me very hard, I can't say…oh, also, which part of you is your favorite? ;) Nah, I mean like…idk, London? Manchester? Idk, what area do you like most? And don't say all of you - if you had to pick one, which part would you choose?  
Anyway, see you around, haha._

Dear TheGoldenGryff,

Well I did use to listen to the Beatles for a while. It really all depends on what day, or what music I find lying around. I have too much music lying around my home it's a shame. Hm…London. I'll be glad when my dream of the Olympics is finally true, which, it really is, but, still! It's not that time yet.  
- Arthur Kirkland

**  
Diclonius' Lilium**

_Dear Kiku,  
__I think so. I mean, I think people who are so high up in the government like yourself would be top secret, right? Unless you have regenerative immortality…actually even then you'd have to keep your role secret. So it's better to check, just incase._

_Dear Peter,  
__Well, not rule the world. If you did that, you'd have a lot more stress. Besides, what would you do if you ruled the world?_

_Dear Alfred,  
__How would this superhero escape work? Are you going to go to Mars and create a glass palace? Also, how do you feel about the whole Iran thing?_

_Dear Arthur,  
__How DO you feel about being paired with Alfred? What was your relationship like with Elizabeth I? And how many times have people yelled "All Hail Britannia" at you?_

_Dear Francis,  
__Have you read the book "Lolita"?_

_Dear Wang Yao, sir,  
__I don't ship you with Russia (that would make international relationships much more confusing and delicate) but who shall other people ship you with? Do you have a preference?_

_Dear Korea,  
__Why do you want to feel your brothers' breasts? They're dudes and most dudes don't have breasts! (Which is why I wonder why men have nipples… any theories on that?)_

Dear Diclonius' Lilium,

Yes, most of Japan doesn't know that, well, I'm Japan really. Only the government knows that and some random kids. I will check, I'll have to look it up from here though.  
- Kiku Honda

If I ruled the world, it'd be awesome! Everyone would have Power Rangers stuff and we'd watch it and have plays! Then no one could look down on me either or call me short, you know!  
- Peter Kirkland

Well! First I'm going to have to get out of this place first. But! After that, I'd sneak off to my submarine and go to the ocean and travel the world for twenty years! Ah, the Iran situation…well, I really wish it didn't go to this. I mean, it could've been avoided in many ways really…my leaders just didn't think of it sadly.  
- Alfred F. Jones

I _**really**_ dislike it. It's bloody insane. Unless its one of those "oh they're friends" kind of thing, then, I hate it. I have a 'thing' for Seychelles, but, not Alfred! Well, it was good. But then again, I have to smile and wave at all the rulers no matter what I think. And, not enough…  
- Arthur Kirkland

No I haven't, what is it about? Or shall I have my new friend the author look it up~?  
- Francis Bonnefoy

…Well, it'd be nice if people finally saw I don't like guys, and like girls only…As long as it's a girl and it's not Belarus or anything like that, aru, then it's fine.  
- Yao Wang

Because! Being the aniki's aniki, I have a right to know what's happening to their bodies or whatever happens! Well, technically they all have breasts! They just don't fill out like women. They just happen to stay flat or muscular their entire lives sadly…  
- YongSoo Im

**  
MARheaven-ninja (#2)**

_Dear America,  
Did you know that America is a girl's name? Oh I was wondering since Texas is  
your glasses what is your attena? if it doesn't mean anything can it be  
Colorado? (since we live there) and why the glasses for Texas? why not your  
weight?! (because Texas is the fattest, chubbiest state in America :D) Is  
your flower really the equivalent of a columbine? and why are Americans so  
stupid? (of course I shouldn't be the one to talk since I'm American) oh and  
why do you think you are the hero if you started the great depression? Oh and  
can you please tell me your address? I REALY WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE_

Dear Germany,  
oh and why don't you have a last name?(I can't believe I spelled that right) Do you live in 'crazy Ludwig's' castle? or even better ARE YOU CRAZY LUDWIG!!? ok I'll say this out  
front are you the Holy Roman Empire? D: if so do you know that the Italy you  
are hanging out with now was the same one you locked lips with? :D if you are  
do you still have the panties? :D why do you oil/grease up your hair so it's  
flat? (and can I have some of your hair while I'm at it) How can you be so  
stern when you get picked on alot? why did you start WW2? (I forgot AGAIN) and  
can I move there one day and have some sausage and potatoes with you? oh can I  
have your address to? OH can you teach me German? what type of drunk are you?  
(violent like England or a happy drunk!? or maybe your always drunk but you  
can't tell :D) Is it true that you don't actually speak germany german? (even  
though your German XD) OH and did Italy accept the proposal? Oh I forgot!  
where do you keep your dogs? and do you have a dungeon in your basement? (if  
you don't please install one)

Dear France,  
WHY WHY WHY WHY!? WHY FRANCE WHY!? oh and why don't you look like or act like French people? :D Oh and your kinda cute, but I wuv America and Germany more  
:3 oh and can you tell me how to say 'AUGH THERE'S A CAT IN MY UNDERWEAR!' ?

Dear Ivan, (I said it casually out of spite by the way)  
I have sunflowers in my backyard, but guess what? I KILL THEM EVERY YEAR!  
WHAHAHAHA! oh and do you eat children or something? LIKE SERIOUSLY! and what's with the pipe? do you kill people with it? (ow my eyelid just went into my  
EYE! IT'S YOUR DOING ISN"T IT! you hate me don't you?)

Dear Prussia,  
my sister thinks that you are a evil ghost looking for REVENGE! upon Germany.  
is it true? are you an albino? OH and why aren't you dead (hey Germany why  
haven't you killed him yet anyway?)

Dear Egypt,  
WHY DO YOU NEVER TALK!? SAY SOMETHING SAY SOMETHING!

Dear England,  
Why don't you join your pirate breatheran in Somalia? (like you have nothing  
to loose since you would be stealing from your self and then you get ransom so  
you get double the profit) oh and WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!? WHY ENGLAND WHY! oh and can I please have a unicorn? there arn't any here in America D:

Turkey,  
why do you wear that pedo mask? DO YOU EAT CHILDREN LIKE RUSSIA!??

Dear China,  
YAY I'M MORE OUT OF SHAPE THAN YOU! (cause I'm American) oh and WHY SO DAMN  
CUTE!? aru but don't fangirl over you strangly. oh can I have a shinatty-chan?  
:D

Dear Japan,  
WHY WERE YOU SUCH A JERK TO MY RELATIVES IN THE PHILLIPPINES DURING WW2!!? oh but you know I like your country anyway :D oh and you being war sessed, was that because of Germany?

Dear Korea,  
who named you? because your name is so funny! like seriously I say it like  
'I'm young so' kinda perverted when you say it out loud XD so who named you?

Dear Spain,  
can you give me a GOOD tomato? all the ones in here taste like crap

Dear Italy,  
(I talking to northern Italy here I call Felancio, Italy and Romano, Romano  
(southern Italy) you know I kinda spite Romano) WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CUTE  
AND AWESOME!? oh and if I ever go to Italy can I go to your house to have  
pasta and pizza? please?

Dear MARheaven-ninja,

It is? Well! It's turned manlier because of me! Texas is my glasses? Really? What brings the theory up for that? My antenna is my hair style! It's cool right?! My weights not that bad! I'm really slim, see~! We're stupid? … -blank- I don't see how so. W-well…the great depression wasn't my fault at all…Though! I'm glad to have Lithuania back around! My address, well! I'm in Iowa now, my homes a long way away from here.  
- Alfred F. Jones

My last name's kept secret. Yes, I am the Holy Roman Empire. Can't you see the resemblance? I do know that but…I really thought he was a girl back then. Argh, it's so confusing with him! I'm only picked on a little, not that much. Well, it's…a very touchy subject, WWII….Well, there are a few sites with German on them. I live in Munich! But, yet again like everyone else, I'm stuck in Iowa. I'm…a content drunk. Japan said I was really happy no matter what but, I can't see that. My dogs are at home and no I do not have a dungeon.  
- Ludwig

Well originally, French people looked around the same way I do. And~ they're just acting! Some of them act EXACTLY like me. You want to say that in French? It wouldn't sound that good no matter how you look at it…  
- Francis Bonnefoy

Hm~ My pipe is for many things, including attacking people whom don't become one with me. And it holds rice balls and such. Keh keh keh  
- Ivan Braginski

No, I'm not albino! And I'm not a ghost, why would I be? Because! Why would anyone kill me? Because they can't kill me!  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

It's because I have no lines…  
- Gupta Muhammad Hassan

Because, well, I'm forced to be refined. Trust me, I would if I could. You want a unicorn? Look in some deep forest at night or I'll try to ship one from England.  
- Arthur Kirkland

So that Greece doesn't see my face~ He gets so pissed from that!  
- Sadiq Annan

Y…you want Shinatty-chan? Well Shinatty isn't here right now, aru. I can give you a copy of Shinatty!  
- Yao Wang

Hmm, Philippines really doesn't mind it anymore, she's here, you can ask her as well…who knows why I was. Hm, well, I think its from my samurai time periods and such.  
- Kiku Honda

It's a very good name! Especially here in Korea, it's a great name to have.  
- YongSoo Im

Of course I can! Just come on over to Spain soon~!  
- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Of course you can but my brother is the one who makes pizza! So I'll have to invite him over as well when you come over!  
- Feliciano Vargas

**  
Riku-sia**

_Russia,  
__U-um, hi. I - um. Eep. -hides behind wall- I want to become one with Russia and I absolutely love you. So um, can I become one with you?_

_China,  
__Can I adopt you, I want to adopt a needy child from China._

_Sealand,  
__You're so adorable. You know, everyone I ask if they know about you they say no and I have to tell them about you. Can I adopt you too, don't you want a loving mommy?_

_Canada,  
__OMGOMGOMG, -Glomp fest- Come home with me, please?_

_Germany,  
__Can you teach me some real German? My teacher doesn't know ** about German even though he claimed to live in it when he was child. We're learning about Munich right now, cool eh~?_

_France,  
__Pervert…I can't believe my friend has a crush on you._

_Belarus,  
__Hey, want to go kidnap Russia together? - gathers up ropes and duct tape -_

_Poland,  
__You, my dear Poland, make me proud to be 1.5 percent Polish. ^^_

_America,  
__How do you feel about me being part Native American?_

Dear Riku-sia,

Of course you can become one with me.  
- Ivan Braginski

Well, I'm not exactly up for adoption…aru, though, you can look for some online if you really want to  
- Yao Wang

Really! You can join me, Iceland, Berwald, and Tino!!  
- Peter Kirkland

It depends where you live, at the moment I cannot  
- Matthew Williams

So he hasn't lived in Germany before? Or he just doesn't know German as well as he should because of that. Well, it would've been a long time since he did live in Germany so I don't blame him.  
- Ludwig

~ It's because of how great I am and look! No one can resist me!  
- Francis Bonnefoy

I would but technically at the moment he already is.  
- Natalia Alfroskaya

Like, that's great to hear! You should be proud of being Polish either way but having me make it betters like totally awesome!  
- Feliks Łukasiewicz

I think it's great! They helped me out when I was first here and when England found me! Or, just about that time anyway.  
- Alfred F. Jones

**  
bisturi**

_Dear Arthur:  
__How do I feed my Unicorns? Do you like someone, actually…or ever? Which is your favorite tea? Do you like ice tea? Did you know I think you're so awesome?!?_

_Dear Antonio:  
__Why do you like tomatoes? I hate them..-__-UU Pero pienso que tu eres genial =D…nada personal ;D_

_Dear Francis:  
__I wanna be like you when I grow up!_

_Dear Gilbert:  
__Did you know I'm SO awesome?_

_Dear Alfred:  
__What do you like the most…being a hero, hamburgers, or Arthur? **_

_Dear Matthew:  
__Who are you…?  
__Hahaha joking  
__I think you're cool 8D With England and France, which one is the mommy and which one is the daddy??_

_Dear N. Italy:  
__Do you like macaroni & cheese!?!?!? May I cook some for you and Germany!!?!?_

_Dear Russia:  
__I would TOTALLY become one with you! When WE conquer every country of the WHOLE world…may I keep England?_

_Dear Author:  
__I think you're doing a great job 8D Can you give me England? xD_

Dear bisturi,

You feed them Unicorn seeds of course! No, I haven't liked anyone at all. Depends what way you're going at but, no, I haven't. My favorite tea is the kind that was thrown all away thanks to Alfred…No, I didn't know that.  
- Arthur Kirkland

Because! They taste so good here in Spain. Maybe it's just the tomatoes over THERE that taste bad. I've had some tomatoes at this house, and, they are pretty bad actually. I've shipped five entire boxes of tomatoes here without the authoress knowing I did! …Hopefully she doesn't find out either or they may be thrown out a window…  
- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Be sure to wear roses~!  
- Francis Bonnefoy

I bet you I'm more awesome than you!! No one can beat my awesomeness!  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

Hm… BEING A HERO! It's the best thing ever!  
- Alfred F. Jones

…the mom and dad? Well, I was only raised by Francis mainly until Arthur forced rule, but, I got out of that really quickly…  
- Matthew Williams

Yes actually~! I love macaroni and cheese! Please do make some for me and Germany~  
- Feliciano Vargas

Keh keh keh, yes, when the world is one under Russia, you can have the formally known England.  
- Ivan Braginski

Aha thank you! :D I'm glad everyone loves the fact I kidnapped every single one of them and somehow am fitting them in my house. Well, at the moment he's busy with his 'I'm not a Failure' classes and life issues.  
- killahxbunnay

**  
Fortrylle**

_Dear England, How are you? You managing with Scotland, Wales, and Ireland around? Oh my main question, ever loved anyone OTHER than America?_

_Dear Prussia, my gosh there aren't enough words out there to describe how awesome you are? Can I have your autograph…or maybe your clothes .-.?_

_Dear Switzerland, my sister is obsessed with you…majorly…How do you feel about that?_

_Dear America, hey! :) I'm a fellow American and I just loove you heh, but I also love you and England togethhaa~ do you love him in a NOT brotherly way?_

_Dear Lithuania, homghomg I adore you! I mean, really I loove yoou!! Oh so my questions, if you're terrified of Russia why do you love the one who TERRIFIES Russia? Are you and Poland meant to be? Did I mention I love you? :) cause' I do._

_Greece! :'D your so cool you and all your kitties :) I have five kitties! Lol. What do you feed your cats…I mean it's like you have billions…?_

Dear Fortrylle,

Well Ireland's being a pain (as always) and I'm PRETTY sure they're forming a revolt again! Some of my Northern Irish troops are almost going to be run out if we weren't British. I don't see what's so wrong with them, being English is the best. And I haven't loved ANYONE so there you go.  
- Arthur Kirkland

Of course~! I'm just too awesome for most people to understand, the English language doesn't have anything to describe my awesomeness yet. YET. You can have my clothes, but, the catch is, you have to get them.  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

Well, you can tell your sister that I'm only interested in one person…  
- Vash Zwingli

It's great to know most Americans are thinking to send me letters! I'm so honored as a superhero!!! England? It's more of a brotherly family love, and also he's my backup! As are the rest of the Allied Forces! There's your answer~  
- Alfred F. Jones

Well…I don't find her terrifying…I think she's kind of cute…Meant to be? As in meant to be back in alliance together one day? Well, I hope Latvia can get out of Russia's hold here soon so maybe he can go visit Poland and keep an eye on him.  
- Toris Lorinaitis

Hm…well…Greece has fish, so, I just find the left over fish that we don't need and I feed them it.  
- Heracles Karpusi

**  
killahxbunnay: …Okay, next time you all write 19 pages of stuff, you all get free Hetalia plushies! Anyway! So this ones a little late cause I've been having to work on 3 History projects at the moment. Austria-Hungary, Russia, and Prussia. Fun, huh? So! Here you all go~! And, does this mean I seriously have to kidnap myself? How does that even work?**


	13. Late Hamburger mania

**Yosh! Today I'LL be taking over for some time!  
****- Alfred**

**KOKOroNOmondai**

_Dear America,  
__I heard you like ghost films. You might want to come here, there are TONS of ghosts, especially in the girls' bathroom in both middle and elementary school. In Indonesia we have both strange and scary horror films, or so I heard. So my question is; what would you prefer to watch? Kuntil Anak Kamar Mayat or Setan Pocong Jompo. Though I may warn you, Kuntil Anak Kamar Mayat is more of France's taste, if you know what I mean._

_Dear Hungary,  
__You and my best friend are so much alike =) She and a classmate of ours have similar relationship of you and Prussia. Moving on, were you in more shock to find Feliciano a boy or did you think he'd be a girl?_

_Dear Sealand,  
__You have my sympathy, really. I have a sibling who barely acknowledges me too! Just one advice for ya, don't call England ugly since you'll technically be calling yourself ugly since you both look alike._

_Dear Italy,  
__A friend of mine says we're a lot alike~! And I guess it's true since I love pasta and get bullied a lot! What if HRE is Germany? How will you react?_

Dear KOKOroNOmondai,

Oh really! I would love to watch both of them but…no one will let me watch them here except for Russia! Maybe I'll have him find them or get them and then I'll secretly watch them!  
- Alfred F. Jones

Really? Well, tell her to kill the person who's like Prussia with a frying pan for me~! Well I knew he was a boy, we bathed together in the public baths before so I knew. I just had so much fun dressing him up!  
- Elizaveta Héderváry

But I don't look like England when I grow up! I look SO much better!!! Have you SEEN me when I was older? I look like a god compared to him~!  
- Peter Kirkland

Yahoi~! If Ludwig is HRE? Hmmmmm I'd be really happy to know that he didn't get hurt after all this time like Grandpa Rome!!  
- Feliciano Vargas

**  
Maianarisa**

_Dear Matthew:  
__Ever consider moving to Vancouver instead of staying in Ottawa? I'm from Vancouver and I would love for you to move here. Also, what do you think of the Governor-General? Should we get rid of the Governor-General and the Canadian monarchy overall? Is the Governor-General even you boss? I never understood which one is your boss, the Prime Minister or the Governor-General._

_Dear Alfred:  
__What do you think of your boss' new dog?_

_Dear Australia:  
__Any reason why it took you all the way to 1986 to finally be really really independent from Britain? Did you really love Britain that you just didn't want to leave completely?_

Dear Mainarisa,

Well I live just about everywhere, depending on the time of the year. In the summer I'll be visiting Vancouver though! Well…It's been going alright so far, if I have to I'll think about changing the government, even though they don't really listen to me at all. The Prime Minister is my boss.  
- Matthew Williams

Well! I haven't yet met his dog but I'm really excited to!  
- Alfred F. Jones

No, I WANTED to get away from Arthur. Who wouldn't? It's like Egypt. It SEEMED like he was independent but he was really trapped by Arthur, just like I was. So, finally I just got out of it and became independent from him!  
- Australia

**  
bisturi**

_Dear Arthur:  
__There's a lot of unicorns and faeries around my house! And they say they want to know you! And that, they'd like you to visit them, would you mind visiting me? They'd be sad if you don't come D:_

_Dear Gilbert:  
__No you're not, my awesomeness is even more awesome than yours~_

_Dear Alfred:  
__Could you send me a burger from your house? I don't have one right now…and I need it!_

_Dear Feliciano:  
__Yay here it goes! **sends macaroni&cheese to authors house where N Italy is** Can you tell me if it's good? 8D_

_Dear Germany:  
__could you accept the macaroni&cheese I made for N. Italy and you? And eat it? I promise it's good! Oh and who's more awesome, Prussia or me? 8D, by the way, I LOVE potatoes…_

_Dear Ivan:  
__Then we musn't lose more time! We need plans…big plans **Muwahahaha*_

_Dear Author:  
__Can you tell me why there's no Axis Power Hetalia Episode 12?!?!? It's supposed to come out every Wednesday and there's not one D8 asdf apocalypse!_

Dear bisturi,  
Well at the moment I'm contained in this bloody house so they'll have to wait, tell them to find the pink unicorn named 'Neocl'.  
- Arthur Kirkland

No! I am more awesome!  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

Well! I will make a burger right now since it's not dark out! Or if it is by the end of this, then, I'll go make it after my questions!  
- Alfred F. Jones

Uwah~ We ate the mac and cheese a few days ago but it was really good! Please send more! Ludwig liked it as well!  
- Feliciano Vargas

Well…anyone's better than Gilbert so…  
- Ludwig

Of course~ first the Baltic states then, Poland and Finland.  
- Ivan Braginski

This is Alfred answering for Rach (killahxbunnay)! She said that she had to download the video for 12 on Tuesday, the subbed one, and the website version didn't come out till Friday for her. And she said your welcome!  
- Alfred F. Jones

**  
LisaLisaLavi**

_Dear England,_

_When was the last time you told Alfred you loved him? And do you miss how much of a cute kid he was?_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Bow chika wow wow~._

_Dear Ivan,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but a lot of drama has been going on as of late…_

_My best friend's house burned up so they lost everything. They have a new house now and the community helped them get back on their feet. sadly, I lost a few things in the fire, like my favorite dark green scarf…_

_If it's not too much trouble, I'd love a scar from you. Also, would you mind if I kissed you? I don't mind the threats from Belarus; I know Alfred has my back._

_Dear Alfred,_

…_You DO have my back, right?_

_Dear Feliciano,_

_-pokes butt- Teehee…_

_Dear Spain,_

_You should get back into your pirate groove and plunder some Romano booty._

_Dear Japan,_

_I saw you in episode 12… Was that really your first hug or did you just misinterpret it as something else?_

Dear LisaLisaLavi,

Never, and yes, he was better as a kid then he is now.  
- Arthur Kirkland

Would you like me to come over there~  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

Oh its fine, I understand. That's horrible that that happened, I've had it happen before but, it's not the same…Sure, I'll get on a scarf right away when we go to the store. Go ahead~ I don't mind at all. As long as Alfred will win against Belarus…  
- Ivan Braginski

Of course I do!  
- Alfred F. Jones

Hey! You're not allowed to do that! Ugh, what has he been saying…  
- Lovino Vargas

I should…! I will do that once I get back to Spain!  
- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

I've…never…been hugged…  
- Kiku Honda

**  
Tabii**

_Alfred - Iowa? __I have friends out there! So…you like Hawaii too? My dad and his wife are obsessed with that place- it makes me a little resentful…I've been reading the last few chapters and I realized that your relationship with Arthur comes up a lot and I have to admit, I ship you guys too. B-but I tried my hand at giving your Democratic and Republican parties a physical form, and the Democratic party turned out to be a girl, so if, y`know…_

_Matthew - Thank you! And, er, do you REALLY want to know? We were fourteen and really tired, so they're kind of…perverted…_

_Arthur - You don't hate him that much, do you? I mean, the Original 13 still call themselves "New England", so that's a tribute, isn't it? A-and we still use some of your slang. And I mean, Alfred helped you out in BOTH world wars. You're so cool! I'm part English, did you know?_

_Ivan - I think your house is colder, but that just means you'll have to visit! It's becoming spring here now and all my friends and I are like: "It's over 50 degrees! It's SUMMER!" Do you ever get like that?_

_Lovino - Hm…I don't know about that. My psychology teacher always says: "Boys are dumb, girls are evil." I hope the earthquakes stop soon. They must be scary. I bet you like Feliciano more than y ou let on._

_Rome Oji-ji - Hi! Uwah, you're so handsome! What do you think about the current superpowers? Do you think what happened to you will happen to them? Also, what were England and France like when you first found them? Were they named differently? Were they completely different people? Do you have any cute stories about them when they were little?_

_Feliciano - It's hard being separated from family, even if you don't know them, isn't it? I'm trying to find my big brother, but I don't even know what he looks like! Anyway, you're way cute! I hope you're ok._

…_Edelstein- I just found out today that if I push my hair back, I look like you. How does that make you feel?_

_Killahxbunnay- I'll bet it's psychic. It's too bad you have so many projects, although I wish that I had found Hetalia when I still had history classes, I could've paid so much more attention! Heh, I'm graduating soon, so all my teachers are kind of: "I don't want to teach seniors anymore. No more homework!" _

Dear Tabii,

Yes! I'm in Des Moines, and at the moment we're having horrible thunderstorms and flooding. I want to go outside to play in the rain but England won't let me…! Hawaii's great! I go there every year for vacations or just to visit and to say hi to Hawaii of course! Ahh, yes, a lot of people seem to do that! Is it because of how he found me as a kid???  
- Alfred F. Jones

Sure, it can't be as bad as mine was…  
- Matthew Williams

Yeah, he's really annoying and doesn't appreciate anything! Jeeze, should've won the revolution and kept it that way. I do all of that and he just pulls out a war on me and wins it. Who even taught him to fight!? Augh. Yes, true, he did help with the world wars but he took his sweet time and didn't even want to for the first one. He even got a warning not to go on the ship! And what did he do… Aa really? Well then, come and visit England!  
- Arthur Kirkland

I suppose it is colder~. Well here it's been in the 80's so I'm staying away from the outside until it cools off completely, I can't take the warm weather like everyone else can at the moment…  
- Ivan Braginski

Well it might just be me then…? Yeah, it'd be nice but for the moment I'm staying at stupid Spain's house.  
- Lovino Vargas

Hmm well you should start listening to classical music.  
- Roderich Edelstein

She says "Yeah, it really sucks to have projects and stuff…thankfully they're done but now I have the glasses and thunderstorm issue~! Yay~" Oh!! You should watch this one show- "-__-; Thank you Alfred. So! Yeah! I hope I keep being psychic with this uberly late post!"  
- Alfred F. Jones as an interpreter?

**  
Diclonius' Lilium**

_Dear Francis,  
__It's about a big, French-speaking dude who's in love with a twelve year old girl. Well written, lots of French, and we don't want you getting arrested for your molestation._

_Dear Peter,  
__Of course. And would your army have giant robots?_

_Dear Alfred,  
__Hopefully it'll get better. Was Iran nice? From most of the Iranian people I've met, despite most of them being relatives, are pretty nice. Also, to lighten your mood from the thought, what does the F stand for?_

_Dear Arthur,  
__Then let me be one of them! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! Oh and why the "I'm not a Failure" classes? You aren't a failure. You were a nice, large empire, raised a bunch of decent countries, and lasted for well more than a thousand years. Plus, you can see things most people cannot. That doesn't seem like a failure to me; that seems like Epic Win. Why think of yourself that way?_

_Dear Ivan,  
_…_What does becoming one with you mean exactly?_

_Dear Matthew,  
__How did the mustache work?_

_Dear Ludwig, Feliciano, and Lovino,  
__Do you like hugs? And do you need hugs by any chance?_

Dear Diclonius' Lilium,

Ah~ but my molestation is saved for April Fools Day~  
- Francis Bonnefoy

That would be AWESOME! I mean, what if I could shoot a laser out of my mouth while my robots attacked?!  
- Peter Kirkland

Well, you know I just gave it to myself for being that awesome! But really it's just my initial for my middle name~ That none of you know~ That's a secret~  
- Alfred F. Jones

Alfred and the rest signed me up for them…for cooking, not letting my riots in England at the moment continue on, how to not be beaten up by little girls on the street, burning…ehem… stuff… in my apartment…And for the fact that my police really needs some updating…like guns…  
- Arthur Kirkland

Kolkolkol well, it means living with me like the Baltic States ^_^  
- Ivan Braginski

P-people laughed at me… ;__;' and thought I was just trying that to be funny and called me America still.  
- Matthew Williams

Ah~! We would love hugs! Lud and brother are just too shy to ask for them~  
- Feliciano Vargas

**  
RianoKitsune**

_Philippines - GYA! You've finally been made~! I'm sosososo gladd~! MY COUNTRY HAS BEEN DRAWN. My question is, how does it feel to be so far away from the Asian nations? I mean, I'm Filipino and I have no connections with Korea, Japan or China except with being Asian._

_Alfred - So, what happened with Matthew's hair…thing?_

_Arthur - Really? Everywhere? Then I MUST be blind! I can't see any in Canada. -squints-_

_Francis - You perv you, did you ever watch Paris Hilton's: One Night in Paris? Come on, say it._

_Yao - How come you dumped so much of your people onto Canada? I mean, I live in a town where out of 50 Chinese kids, you see one white kid and 4 Filipino kids. Crazy._

_YongSoo - Does your hair, face, thing, control your emotions?_

_Ivan - How many people have been willing to become one with you so far, including me 83?_

_Toris - How do you feel about the overflowing numbers of people willing to be one with Russia? Isn't it terrifying?_

_Killah - YOU ARE AWESOME. WITH THE STEALTH OF THE AMERICAN NINJA, YOU KIDNAPPED ALL THE NATIONS. -bows at your feet- I AM NOT WORTHY_

Dear RianoKitsune,

It's...sad I guess. I don't get to go to much parties because of that, but, then usually America of England invites me to something, but, then it turns out to be not as fun…  
- Philippines

He became really… really…. mad o__o  
- Alfred F. Jones

It's because Canada is blind!  
- Arthur Kirkland

No, I haven't because it's an American film and it's just not as good  
- Francis Bonnefoy

Well…they kind of went there beknownst to me after Canada bribed some of them…I didn't even know he could do that…  
- Yao Wang

Actually! It's my spirit! I bet none of you knew that before did you?  
- YongSoo Im

Ooh… well, that'd be 90% of the reviewers by my guess ^__^  
- Ivan Braginski

It…really is, I don't know how to get them to stop either…!  
-Toris Lorinaitis

No need to let her ego flare up again…She tried to respond to this but, at the moment, Sweden, America, and Russia had made a dog pile to stop that response from happening.  
- Arthur Kirkland

**  
Vampire Scooby**

_Dear Prussia,_

_I love you! Where do you live…Can I hide under your bed? Do you prefer being called Prussia or Gilbert? If you rule the world one day can I be queen? PLEASE? Oh…um…let's see…You're so cool! I do love you. Do you like vampires? Aren't they cool? Oh, and what do you think about your brother and Italy…and have I mentioned I love you and your so cool?_

_Dear Italy,_

_Hiya! Are you really as stupid as you act? Or are you just acting? I really really really want to be Italian but I'm not…that makes me sad…to cheer me up can you kiss Germany? And can I have a big hug?_

_Dear America,_

_Do you drink milkshakes? If so what kind do you like? Are your eyes the great lakes? That would be so cool! Oh, and why is your history so hard to learn! It really is…and what happened during the civil war? Were you having an internal problem or is there a confederate nation that died off?_

_Dear England,_

_I wanna live in your country, so I can live with you? Also I know you love America…Do not deny it!_

Dear Vampire Scooby,

I live in Germany of course! Where Prussia used to lie. Well~ If you want to be my queen, you'll have to fight my other fans for that position, or you can all become my queens. Personally vampires are okay, but they've been dumbed down a lot. Hm…well, I think my brother should just tell that pasta boy!  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

~ You'll find out, right! Hm, well I'd have to ask brother first, he won't let me make decisions anymore.  
- Feliciano Vargas

Yes I do! I like to drink all kinds of milkshakes, but especially strawberry ones! My eyes aren't the great lakes, sadly. Though they are beautiful. My history? Oh it's not that bad really! It just depends how much you're into it I guess! Yes! The Civil war? The two sides of the people didn't like each other…Should I put it out there now?

All wars and problems or states in no way relate to me except for the fact that Washington D.C. was once my home.

Yosh! I'm off to steal the grill hamburgers though!  
- Alfred F. Jones

If you can find the money and get an 'ok' from the queen then, you can move there but I won't be there for some time because of this…kidnap… And I do NOT like him! If I like him, the world will blow up right now!  
- Arthur Kirkland

**  
KatNinja**

_Dear Author-sama,_

_You're epic!_

_Dear Ivan,_

_Um…I'm not really sure where they're from, you being this huge country and all, but my Russian friend Anton says that Yulia has a Moscow accent, so maybe she's from there? And he also tells me I fail at doing Russian accents and the only thing I can say even close to decently is "Become one with Russia?"…-sweatdrop- And is it true that you're almost as old as China?_

_Dear Antonio,_

_-kiss- Of course I'll try some tomatoes. But, don't they taste the same everywhere? Also, do you know what Mexico was like when he was little? He was your colony._

_Dear Alfred,_

_Oh, they don't tell you anything? That's too bad! You're our country! You should be the first to know! You being president would be cool, but can a country be its own boss?_

_Dear Matthew,_

_Um, well, I don't think you'd really like my fanfiction…but um, yeah…I'm glad that the countries are starting to recognize you now! Is it true that milk comes in bags up there in Canada?_

_Dear Feliciano,_

_My favorite pasta is fettuccine alfredo with shrimp! My best friend tells me that I eat too much pasta though and that I'm going to make myself sick, though…_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Do you not like being part of Germany now? Although one of my friends said that it was a tribute to how awesome Prussia was that we decided to get rid of you._

_Dear Lovino,_

_Do you really hate Spain?_

_Dear England,_

_I was watching BBC yesterday and there were some brightly striped police cars and ambulances! Why are they like that?_

Dear KatNinja,

8D Thank you! I do love being epic.  
- killahxbunnay

Then I think she would be from around there, yes. Well then~ just keep saying that line and I'll be glad. Hm…why yes, all of us countries are old. England's the oldest you know, so is Poland, Italy's and France.  
- Ivan Braginski

Well! It's a good thing you said that, tomatoes taste like how they were grown. If they were grown poorly, they won't really taste good at all, but here we have the best tomatoes ever! Well, I found Mexico and he was really adorable! We had all these fake gun fights until Lovino got mad at me.  
- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Of course a country can be its own boss~! That's how all of us were at the beginning! …Well, except I GUESS you can count England as my boss for a while. But other than that!  
- Alfred F. Jones

Really? What's it about though? Ah it's really nice! Though the school systems here are easier to recognize me…Well, sometimes you can get milk in a bag. You can get milk in a bag just about anywhere.  
- Matthew Williams

Uwah!! Keep eating pasta then! Just don't forget to eat other things too, but as long as you have pasta it won't hurt much!  
- Feliciano Vargas

West is… 'okay' for a brother and all, but I'd rather be my superstrong country again! So that no one can stop Prussia from attacking and letting them rue the day they took Prussia and buried the country into 'Germany'. Tch~ we'll see  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

Che, that bastard…I hate him! He always thinks I mean something else and then shoves a tomato in my face as a joke!  
- Lovino Vargas

So that people can see them and say 'oh! we should get out of the way' and not stop us from catching crooks or saving lives.  
- Arthur Kirkland

**  
RingoNeko 201**

_Dear Arthur,_

_- Is Sealand-kun your brother?_

_- You've 'visited' Indonesia around 1800s, right? Can you see the fairies/ghost/monsters when you went there? We have plenty of them here._

_- I just want to say that your tsundere-ness makes you look cute and I like to see you paired up with Alfred or Kiku_

_- What do you think when you watch Code Geass?_

_Dear Alfred,_

_What kind of hero do you like and do you like reading super hero comics? Oh yeah, what do you think of Alfred-Arthur pairing?_

Dear RingoNeko 201,

Sadly, Sealand IS my brother…I would get rid of him if I could…Yes, I saw MILLIONS of them there, but, most of them came back with me on my trip back home to see the rest of the mythical creatures I have at my house. 'Tsundere'…? …… oh, right, that one Japanese word everyone's been using lately…and no comment to Alfred and Kiku. Code Geass…? What's that? A code that sets off something in an ass…?  
- Arthur Kirkland

This is the perfect question for me! Of course, I like superheroes like myself! Brave, strong, and good looking! Aa, well I don't really get it…or see why everyone likes it so much, I just tend to ignore it. But last night I found England reading this weird fanfiction with Germany…  
- Alfred F. Jones

**  
The-Death-Bringer-of-Hell**

_Dear Ivan,_

_What can I say? I LOVE YOU~! I VOLENTEER TO BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA~! Hell, half of my friends will! ;) OMG, when I was little, we used to have this big part of our yard just filled with sunflowers! But then we moved and we had to leave them all behind… So my question is: Wanna come plant sunflowers with me?_

_Dear Alfred,_

_God, I love you and your sillyness! :D So a couple questions for you: Arthur can't really be *that* bad a cook…can he…? And wanna go grab a burger later? ;)_

_Dear Arthur,_

_Are you really *that* bad of a cook? Or does EVERYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD have bad taste? XD_

_Dear Kiku-san,_

_Can I just say that I absolutely love you? Really. Everytime I watch the anime or read the manga and you pop up, I fan-squeal and hug my computer. Seriously. How did you get to be so BAMF?_

_P.S. I'm going to be a teacher there when I get older, so be prepared! :) _

_Dear Feliciano,_

_My friends and I at school all call each other by a different country name because of Hetalia! And guess which one I got to be~? That's right! I'm you! How does that make you feel? Oh, and PASTA~!_

_Dear Francis,_

_Oh, mon ami, I swear, if you ever stop being your wonderfully perverted self, I'll just have to stop loving you so much! And your question: Who is your favorite country of all time to molest?_

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Seriously, dude. How'd you get to be so freakin' EPIC?! Oh! And any "nice" stories of Ludwig you'd like to share…? :D_

Dear The-Death-Bringer-of-Hell,

I'd be glad if you and your friends would join Russia~ with all of these people joining Russia, I can become great once again…That'd be really nice…Really? Well, if you live anywhere near Iowa then I'll be glad to come over and plant sunflowers!  
- Ivan Braginski

Yes. England is the worst cook EVER. Little kids cry when they see him with anything related to cooking. And sure! But I don't know if I can be let out…  
- Alfred F. Jones

I-I'M NOT A BAD COOK! D…damn it… what has everyone been saying… I don't think it's that bad…  
- Arthur Kirkland

R-really?...I…I don't know…maybe I'm just like that…?  
- Kiku Honda

Is that so! The authoress' friends do that as well! It's really messed up, but fits in a way! As long as you don't bring shame to my name then I'm fine~  
- Feliciano Vargas

I will NEVER stop being myself mon cheri~ so do not worry. Hm…Arthur is always a good target but Roderich has to be the easiest to molest!  
- Francis Bonnefoy

Well, there are TONS of stories I'd love to share with the fans but I'm afraid that'd take to long.  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

**  
MARheaven-ninja**

_Heracles: Why are you normally shown with a cross?_

_Wang Yao: How did you get that scar on your back?_

Dear MARheaven-ninja,

It's _Mount Athos_. You can google it if you please…  
- Heracles Karpusi

It's really debated b-but… I….I'd rather not talk about it, aru… It's really painful ;A;  
- Yao Wang

**  
marmoki**

_Ivan- Great to know you're feeling better! I've put my fanfic just recently. It stars you, Yao, and my OC Siberia! Can you take a look and tell me what you think?_

_Yao- Yikes, that's kind of scary! I'm going to China this summer, and I'll be visiting Beijing for the first time. Since I'll be saying only 5-6 days, what places do you think I should definitely visit, not including popular areas like the Great Wall?_

_Ludwig- Just how well do you get along with your brother? And how on earth do you keep your hair so neatly slicked back? Is it the beer and wurst diet??_

_Francis- Now the Greeks…um…do…uh… "it" more than the French do…what was your reaction when you found out?_

_The author: Really? What color does he want to paint it?_

Dear marmoki,

Really, well I'll check it out when everyone gets off the computer later on. I'll tell you how it is okay?  
- Ivan Braginski

That's great, aru! Well you can go to Tiananmen Square, the Forbidden City, and if you're anywhere near the terra-cotta warriors, go visit the museum!  
- Yao Wang

It's…okay if you think about it. We don't fight much but I wish he'd stop mocking me. I use extra hold gel, so it never comes undone!  
- Ludwig

Well I was perfectly fine with that! Did you know England's worse than me, pervertedness wise? Its true~ you should see all the things he has in his house. Him and Germany are the two quiet ones you never suspect right~?  
- Francis Bonnefoy

He wants to paint it pink, but, it's already a…weird…pineapple…peach color, so I've had Toris sit on his stomach for the past weeks.  
- killahxbunnay

**  
CrimsonDreamer13**

_Feliciano: Just wanted to know; if your…um…nipple is Corsica, what is your erogenous zone-if it actually stand for a place at all?_

_Gilbert: Um…how do you pronounce your last name? I'm sorry, I'm an idiot when it comes to thinks like pronunciation and history stuff. Though reading Hetalia made me improve on my history. Oh, and you're awesome :D_

_Feliks: Er…same question as Gilbert. I'm sorry, I'm just not good at these things_

_Heracles: Why do you hate Sadiq? I don't read much about the history of countries so I apologize if it has something to do with your history_

_Cuba: How did it feel being a colony of Spain in the past?_

_Ivan: Who were you named after? I have a few speculations but I really want to hear the answer from you. By the way, I'd love to be one with you. :D_

_Alfred: Same question as Ivan. I've researched about it but there are just too many possibilities as to who you were named after…so I decided to ask you!_

_Ludwig: I just found out that your name is really popular in your country. But anyway, what's your favorite type of music?_

_Matthew: I'm curious; where'd you first meet Kumajirou?_

Dear CrimsonDreamer13,

Well really they stand for nothing~ or they'd all collapse if anything happened to me~  
- Feliciano Vargas

Oho~ Well for my name you could just google it actually. I'd rather have you find out and show me you found out how to say my name~.  
- Gilbert Weillschmidt

Well all you have to do is fix the "Ł" in my name, which sounds like a 'w' in 'will', if you want to go by how I say things. But it doesn't help if you don't hear it, like, right by you.  
- Feliks Łukasiewicz

Yeah…it's a history thing sadly  
- Heracles Karpusi

It was really nice then! But that stupid S. Italy kept on kicking me, we will see….  
- Cuba

I wasn't named after anyone ^_^. And you can easily join~ I will make forms for everyone  
- Ivan Braginski

I wasn't named after anyone either~ None of us are really named after anyone, how could we be?  
- Alfred F. Jones

Well! I do like to listen to classical music and sometimes alternative rock.  
- Ludwig

Oh! Well he found me in this igloo one time and brought me some fish to eat! And since then we've been friends.  
- Matthew Williams

**  
Pluto is Not a Planet**

_Hey, Matthew!_

_This is Manitoba. What's up? Hows…Kumagyro? Kumbaya? Kukamo? uh…How's your polar bear doing? Anyways, please tell Ontario to stop calling me a square and look at a map. A recent map, like post-confederation. Also just let Quebec and Ontario beat each other to death already. You owe me a visit and hurry up. There's only so long before winter and sketter season. Love, Manny._

_PS: Flood sucks. Please send beer. Oh and sand bags. And tell the U S of America to stop flooding us or I'm going to go all 1812 on his **!_

_PPS: Can I borrow the car? And some kerosene? And a match? By the way, you haven't seen my passport have you?_

Dear Pluto is Not a Planet,

He's fine! A-and no you cannot cook him! Everyone's getting in fights while I'm gone aren't they… and no, Ontario and Quebec cannot get in a fight. Hm? How did brother cause floods…don't do anything to Alfred-! And why do you need all of that?  
- Matthew Williams

**  
UntamedDragon**

_Dear England,_

_I do believe I'm going mad. Lately, I think it must be stress induced, I'm seeing ghosts more than often, not to mention more magical creatures. O_O. On the side note, there is this "perfect" girl at school, perfect grades, perfect figure, quite frankly terrible mindset. She is slovenly, cheats and is well…I dare not say it. Any ways to absolutely crush her "status" within the school students? Preferably with no violence so it's less traceable. _

_Dear Germany, _

_I went on a trip to Berlin. Quite frankly I was appalled. Whilst it was true the city had some good points…the drunks and the graffiti appalled me. What do you have to say to yourself?_

_Dear Author,_

_The whole "perfect girl" question goes to you too._

Dear UntamedDragon,

Well! Maybe they're just showing themselves off, they like to do that to some people. Just give them some treats and they won't do anything that bad. Hm well, why not sick the police or someone who can be a scapegoat?  
- Arthur Kirkland

I…cannot answer that, I'll ask Berlin though when she gets here…  
- Ludwig

Don't listen to Arthur, he had too much cocopuffs. So! I think you should just find out what the school will attack most on. Like some schools it's a newspaper headline, others it's gossip, and others it's posters, you know? I think that'd be the best way of doing it. Though! Make sure you have proof for them, or it'll just go downhill.  
- killahxbunnay

**  
.fresh**

_Dear Arthur,_

_Hello :]_

_When you were a child…who was your mentor? Was it France? Because I have been hearing things, if so what was that like? Oh and I disagree with the other countries…your food is the best XD I know cause I eat it often. I also see the odd elf, fairy or gnome but I can't help but think it's the after effects of the tea._

_Dear Italy,_

_Thank you for all the pasta!_

_Alfred,_

_Tell me what you think of Florida? Since I'm going there in a few weeks._

Dear .fresh,

I had no one as a mentor when I was a child, France visited often but STILL! There, you should tell everyone that my food's great! And no it's not an after effect of the tea.  
- Arthur Kirkland

Your welcome~  
- Feliciano Vargas

Two words: Disney World! Florida's really nice!  
- Alfred F. Jones

**kxb: ……… Hi :D Okay, yes, I know its like… 10-11 days late. For one I got new glasses so I can actually read right! Yay! Then I have this new Chinese exchange student I'm translating for and Feliks is painting my house while Alfred watched 10 horror movies via YouTube…So yeah. I'll try to not be as slow! And colagte, your name wont show up... 'A' so just to let you know**


	14. Updateo! Because I'm not gone

So!

A lot of you are wondering:

…. D: When is the next chapter going to be out… or is it EVER going to be out?!

Have no fear!

I've been taking a break for the month because of Final Projects, Final Papers, and trying to find everything in my room that I actually need to study from.

So far that's 90% done!

On the 28th I'll be going to Kansas City, MO with my Chinese Class for the day with our bright red shirts that say "VERY HAPPY" and a copy-righted Mickey Mouse on it. I get home around… 5:30 pm, so, I can *easily* write the chapter that night since the next day we do NOTHING in all our classes except a final in 7th hour

America: I GET TO GO! 8D

… D: no. SO anyway, I have been doing *a lot* of Hetalia related stuff as in:  
A History Project About Russia (I kept almost saying "So then Party Hat!Russia…" and almost got docked 59 points), Chinese project about the Qin Dynasty (Where I actually did put a picture of China on my power point), and then just doodling in math class.

SO!

I'm really REALLY sorry for the fact that I haven't updated in a month, but, I hope that explanation helps… D:

If not…

TALK TO PARTY HAT!RUSSIA 83 Plz?


	15. Let's all just listen to the storyteller

Ok, one, I KNOW I haven't gotten finished with the next chapter but for the people who sent it in after I updated, point a finger at them.

Also, people who commented on every chapter also need to be filtered out of my mail where I put the comments and sort through them for the chapters.

Now so you can hear the reason why I was gone and either, if you know nothing about so, scoff and shake your head or just nod and wish the best until October.

Lately, as most of you around Iowa know, the ragweed has gone up into the 'high' for all of July and August, even in September right now. For those of you who know what hay fever is, guess who found out they've had it since they were 2? Yep, me. We still don't know if I'll need to get an oxygen tank, considering I have asthma and that doesn't help at all with hay fever. It also doesn't help when you're trying to answer probably around 50 _or more_ comments sent in.

Also, I've been focused on getting high grades at school, rather than working on a lot of stories at home that I'm going to put up. School has not been kind to me right now, at the moment while I type this I _really_ wish I could stay home and work on everything since ragweed's up and I can barely keep my eyes open they hurt so bad.

Though, good news is that I do get out early. I'll try to get on writing it more after-school but until then, for people who send me PM's, I **know** it's been a while. I know that I haven't posted the chapter, and I know that you guys are waiting.

Trust me, I have one of my friends who reads this, everyday asking me when I'm going to post it, so, you guys have inside eyes now, don't you?

Hopefully that explains my absence,  
killahxbunnay


	16. LISTEN

Ok, I **really** didn't want to have to do this.

I might _possibly _be out of this longer because of the people that left me 20 new comments.

20.

In one day.

And I actually checked how many of them are in my folder that I look back to, then get rid of when I finish each one.

**64 messages.**

That will be around 30 pages or more. It is **not** possible for a human being to write 30 pages in the span of one day. It's just not. _(Because even though I love you guys, there's very long messages that take up one page each. If that's the case, 64 pages+.)_

Guess how much I had before those 20? Those good at math know it was 54.

Some have suggested to not write the questions, but, to me thats my style. I like people to see a question and be able to read it. Not just the person who wrote that in, so others can enjoy it as well.

So notes for future: **please** do not write so much. I know we all love Hetalia, Americas adorable, N. Italys a cutie, we know. And really, if you have the same question for 2 people, put them together as '____+____: will you make up one day?'. Cause I will not write them seperate in the chapter.

For the people who type a lot in their messages, you know who you are, I'll try to accept it for this chapter.

But **do not** write introductions to everything. It's not English class.

But please, please, please do not write comments. Ex.: Arthur, your cookings not as bad as people say.

Yeah, we know. England's food isn't that bad, I adore fish and chips. But according to the creator of this fabulous Anime/Manga, he says that ARTHUR'S cooking is bad.

Don't ask if another person has asked you the question you wanted them to ask another person. Really.

Somethings, I don't know the answers too and you won't really get much of an answer. Like, if Korea raised Japan. For all of my knowledge I know, he didn't. According to Hetalia, China raised Japan up and then raised Korea.

Please.... refrain from other langauges.... I only know Mandarin and, well, frankly thats gonna limit a lot of you. I don't know any European language.

I'll be going through them **today**. At this very moment.

I would give you all my IM and let you all watch me do so, but, that'd be too many.

New Readers:

Yes, yes, I understand you want to write in but now is **not** a good time. Please refrain yourself from writing in at the moment, and wait until the next chapter is posted up. The people who have written in, the 54 before you, really would

Old Readers:

If you didn't want me to publish your questions, you shouldn't have sent in a question. I am going to go through every single one of the 64 messages (hopefully not more after this, otherwise, I guess the fans who await their chapter will have to keep an eye on the new readers who adore sending 20 more reviews by themselves) and write. I will not remember who wants to be kept out after a good 15 messages, so, if I run across yours and you see it: I apologize, even if you had your own reasons, you knew it would be up. And if you don't, then, well you must be happy I forgot, ey.

Okay! I'm working on them now, if 20 more people post in, then, I suppose I'll contact you all.

Please wait until the weekend for this chapter.

Thank you very much for the fans that have waited since May,  
killahxbunnay


End file.
